My First Love's Children
by Silent Megumi
Summary: Sasuke got Sakura pregnant he doesn't know and left .. now he's back with a new girl friend. He saw 2 kids with Sakura... who are they? Sasusaku and a bit of Naruhina, Nejiten and Shikaino... No flames! I changed my pen name! NEW CHAPTER!
1. The Return of the Uchiha

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto but I do own some of the characters that I won't be naming so it won't be a spoiler**

My First Love's Children

Chapter 1- The Return

Sakura Haruno was awakened by her alarm, she smashed it and broke to a million pieces _'Another day'_ she groaned and started her daily routine she baked eggs for 3 people, why 3? It's because of the last Uchiha

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was awoken by a bright light, she groaned, she was never a morning person. She suddenly remembered something; she did 'it' with Sasuke Uchiha._

_She looked at the space behind her where Sasuke was, but he wasn't. She looked around, nothing, no water coming from the showers, no smell of breakfast, nothing…_

_Suddenly, a question struck Sakura, 'did we use protection?' Sakura panicked, what if she is pregnant what will her friends say? What will Sasuke say?_

_She quickly got up from bed and changed her clothes; she wore a simple white tank top and shorts that was an inch above her knee._

_Sakura practically ran to the hospital, she demanded to see Tsunade._

"_Tsunade-sama, I need a pregnancy test" Sakura told Tsunade, not giving eye contacts._

_Tsunade was shocked, Sakura was only 16 and she's… PREGNANT!_

_Tsunade was looking at the pink paper, examining it, she can't believe it._

"_S-sakura, you're p-pregnant" Tsunade stuttered, Sakura's eyes widen, she dropped to her knees and cried, millions of questions flooded Sakura's mind._

"_Sakura, who is the father?" Tsunade asked bending down and patting her back._

"…_..S-sasuke…." Sakura answered_

"_Sakura…. I have to tell you something…. Sasuke Uchiha was caught leaving Konoha last night but people thought that it was nothing. Today, we went to the Uchiha Compound and he was gone" Tsunade explained, the sentence made Sakura cry even more._

_End of flashback_

Now Sakura is a single mom with 5 year old twins, even now Sakura would have at least a tear roll down her face when she see a family.

Sakura heard a door open and revealed a little girl that has a hair just like Sakura's but it reached to her hips with dark pink pyjamas, rubbing her eyes and a teddy bear in her hand **(A/N: I'll try and put her pic in my profile)**, "Mommy?" the little girl said, Sakura smiled and bend down so that the little girl was at her height "what are you doing up Akemi?" she picked Akemi up and went to the living room, "I heard your awake mommy so I check on you" Akemi was still rubbing her eyes with her little hands "Well Mommy is okay so you can go back to sleep with you brother, Okay?" Sakura put Akemi on her feet and Akemi went back to her bed.

Sakura smiled, she loved her kids with all her heart, even though her children doesn't have a dad they have, Naruto and Kakashi with them, oh is she wrong, this day will defiantly change her and her children's life

After an hour of cooking, she woke up her little princess, Akemi and her little ninja, Hyosuke, Hyosuke has black hair like Sasuke but has a lighter eye color**(A/N: I'll try to put his pics on my profile too)**, they went to the dining room to eat.

"Mommy, can we start going to the Academy? Isamu (Naruto and Hinata's son, pic of him on my profile) has already enrolled" asked Hyosuke asked Sakura smiled "We're going today" Hyosuke is mature than his age but Akemi is Mommy's little princess so she is childish

After breakfast, they head out to go to the academy; Hyosuke is REALLY excited but keeps his 'cool' face while Akemi is pouting because she doesn't want to go to the academy yet, the principal made Sakura sign papers:

**Name: **_Haruno Hyosuke_

**Age: **_5 years old_**M****/F Birthday: **_January 5, 2005_

**Allergies: **_None_

**Grade: **_Kindergarten_

**Special Skills: **_Hyosuke is great at aiming_

**Mother: **_Haruno Sakura_** Father: **__** Phone: **_xxx-xxx-xx_

**Siblings: **_Haruno Akemi_

**Name: **_Haruno Akemi_

**Age: **_5 years old _** M/****F **** Birthday: **_January 5, 2005_

**Allergies: **_None_

**Grade: **_Kindergarten_

**Special Skills: **_Can heal small wounds_

**Mother: **_Haruno Sakura _** Father:**__** Phone: **_xxx-xxx-xx_

**Siblings: **_Haruno Hyosuke_

After she enrolled the children on the Academy, the kids wants to train in the forest, they went outside Konoha and the kids started hitting the tree, while Sakura chats with the gate people **(A/N: sorry I forgot their names)** while Hyosuke was throwing a kunai he accidentally cuts himself, he screamed "Ouch!" Sakura and Akemi ran over and saw he had a cut in his finger, Sakura used her chakra so the wound would stop bleeding and then put a band aid on the finger, she always carry a band aid.

After 30 minutes, the kids got tired of training and started playing tag, Sakura was smiling at them when she saw something, a black haired man and a red haired woman, one thing came into her mind 'Sasuke' she told her kids to go back to Konoha, when they reached the gates, Sakura told them about the sighting of Uchiha Sasuke and an unknown woman, in seconds the rumour started.

Sasuke's POV

I saw pink as I head to Konoha, I quickly felt guilty on what I did to Sakura, I left her and now, I'm with a new girlfriend, I just wish that I didn't get her pregnant the day I left or she'll be broken.

Uchiha Sasuke reached Konoha and people were already there on the streets waiting for him, 'Konoha had changed a lot since I left' Sasuke thought to himself, ANBUs appeared and put handcuffs on Sasuke and her new 'girlfriend', they made their way to the Hokage Tower expecting Tsunade but Sasuke was surprised, it wasn't Tsunade but his so called 'best friend', Uzumaki Naruto with a kid who looks like Naruto but as his expression looks like Hinata's and a pregnant Hinata by his side

"Sasuke! Your back!" the ramen obsessed man shouted happily, Hinata on the other hand just smiled. He examined the room, when he turned to the side made his heart leap a little, Sakura and 2 kids sitting, in the red leather couch, Sakura was looking down the floor while the kids beside her was comforting her. Sasuke observed the kids beside Sakura, one was a girl with pink hair but a little darker than Sakura, the other one was a boy with blue-ish black hair, but Sasuke can't see the kid's eyes.

The kid on Naruto's side went to Sakura and heard "Is Aunty Sakura okay?" the two kids shook their head no, the girl with pink hair started to cry to, Sasuke looked up to Naruto who was looking at Sakura with sad eyes.

"AHEM" Sasuke's girlfriend said annoyed, Naruto's gaze were now on them, "Who are you?" Naruto asked "Sasuke's Girlfriend, Karin"

Sakura heard it 'sasuke's girlfriend' she heard her heart shatter, she flinched when she heard this. Naruto turned his gaze back to Sasuke and his 'girlfriend', Karin. "Sasuke, I'm sorry but I still have to punish you for being a missing nin for 4 years" Naruto said seriously. Hinata and Naruto discussed about his punishment. After 5 minutes, they called Sakura over, Sasuke saw Sakura sigh but nod

Naruto turned and said "Uchiha Sasuke and Karin your punishment will be..."

Review so I can continue :) unless you review I may not continue this story

**Edited: June 22, 2010**


	2. His Punishments,Her Children,Their Past

**Disclaimer: Still, Don't own Naruto**

_Recap:_

_Sakura heard it 'sasuke's girlfriend' she heard her heart shatter, she flinched when she heard this. "Sasuke, I'm sorry but I still have to punish you for being a missing nin for 4 years" Naruto said professionally. Hinata and Naruto discussed about his punishment. After 5 minutes, they called Sakura over, Sasuke saw Sakura sigh but nod_

_Naruto turned and said "Uchiha Sasuke and Karin your punishment will be....."_

_End of Recap_

**My First Love's Children**

Chapter 2- His Punishment, Her Children, Their Past

Sakura's POV

Naruto and Hinata was still discussing Sasuke's punishment, I was still sitting at the corner while my kids were outside playing who knows what. After 5 minutes of discussing it they called my over.

"Sakura-chan, we have a favour to ask, but please don't freak out okay?" Naruto said calmly, I nodded, "Well, you see, Sasuke" Naruto said scratching his head 'Oh no it's about him, and I think I know exactly where this is going' I thought, "Sasuke doesn't have a home and we don't have any extra apartment, Can he live with you?" Naruto said gulping; I sighed then nodded, "For how many days?" I said calmly but in the inside I was freaking out, "Weellllll" Naruto cleared his throat and continued "Me and Hinata-chan was thinking this is _part _of his punishment, so maybe _4 years_?

"2 years and that's it I don't want him to live in _my_ house for 4 years, leave it or take it?" I don't know why but my mouth moved by itself and said that Sasuke and his girlfriend can live on my house for 2 years, they thought about it for a moment and finally gave me an answer, "Fine" said Naruto, I went back to my seat and waited for them to tell Sasuke his _punishment._

-

-

Normal POV

Sasuke saw Naruto turn to him and said, "Uchiha Sasuke and Karin, your punishment is decided and it is: NOT to use your chakra for a _year_ and the second part is.... you have to live with _Sakura and her children for 2 whole year_" Sasuke's eyes went wide on the second punishment but agreed, 'If I don't take it, I might be thrown out' Sasuke thought while groaning.

Sakura stood up and excused herself for a minute and left. Sakura saw her children playing with Isamu, "Akemi! Hyosuke! Isamu! Please come here for a minute" Sakura said calmly not knowing how to say that there will be a man and a woman they don't know stay at their house. The kids ran to Sakura, "Isamu, Can you give me, Hyosuke and Akemi a minute, go to your dad, okay?" Sakura said and Isamu nodded and ran upstairs to his dad.

Sakura look at her children, "Akemi, Hyosuke, did you see the man with Uncle Naru and Aunty Hina?" she said, the kids nodded, "Well, you see, He and I used to be team mate with Uncle Naru" the kids said "Ohhh!!", Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened it again, "He will be staying at our house for quite a while, because that is one of his punishment, I want you guys to be respectful to him, okay?" Sakura looked at her kids who nodded. "Let's go back to Uncle Naru's office" Sakura carried Akemi while Hyosuke held onto Sakura's hand.

Sakura opened the door to see.........

-

-

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Sakura walked out of the office, Naruto sighed but grinned, "Hey Sasuke!", Sasuke looked at him with a questioning look, Naruto's grin turned wider(if that's possible), "I'll prove you I'm stronger and why I receive the title Hokage" Naruto said, "How?" Sasuke asked, "ARM WRESTLING!" Naruto said putting his elbow on his desk.

Hinata sighed, 'Here we go again, every time there is a strong person in here he always ask them to arm wrestle him' Hinata thought smacking her head, She saw Isamu enter and sigh when he saw the 'pose' his dad made. He walked over to his mom and Hinata picked him up and watched Sasuke follow his gesture.

Sasuke and Naruto arm wrestled for a minute when the door opened, Naruto was winning

-

-

Sakura watched as Sasuke and Naruto arm wrestled, Sakura put Akemi on her feet, and as soon as she was on the ground she took Hyosuke's hand and went over to the side and started cheering for Naruto while Karin was cheering for Sasuke.

It's been 2 minutes and their still arm wrestling, Naruto was REALLY red, Sasuke still has his emotionless face but on the inside he was having a really hard time. Naruto eventually won, Naruto stood up and started dancing, Sakura laughed, everyone looked at her and Hinata soon joined in, then Akemi, then Hyosuke and then Isamu.

When they stopped, they were all holding their stomachs, "I think we should go home now" Sakura said smiling, but when it landed on Sasuke, her heart saddened, but on the outside she was still smiling, Akemi held her hands up so that Sakura know she wants to be held, Sakura picked her up and kissed her.

Sasuke saw her kiss her daughter, 'who's the father of these kids?' Sasuke thought, he felt someone tug on his pants and he saw, the boy with Sakura, "Hello!" the kid says, "Hn" he saw the kid think and then they saw Sakura walk. They started heading to Sakura's house.

"Hey!" the kid said again Sasuke looked at him, "What's your name? My name is Haruno Hyosuke" the kid smiled, "Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke replied, "That's my twin sister over there by my mommy her name is Haruno Akemi" Hyosuke said "I'm older by 10 minutes" Sasuke 'hned'. Sasuke saw Akemi walk toward them, "Hi!!" she said smiling, "Hn" Sasuke said/grunted, "Hey!! You talk like my onii-san" Akemi said, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"We're here" Sakura said, she looked at Sasuke and the others, "I'll show you your rooms" she told Sasuke and Karin. They went in and in a dash the kidsran to the living room and watched 'Spongebob Squarepants'. "Follow me in your room" Sakura walked in and turned right, Sasuke and Karin followed her. Sakura grabbed a key from her room and walk till they were at the end of the hall, "This will be Karin's room" she opened, there was a bed and a closet and that's it, "You can just decorate it" Sakura said.

"Your room, Sasuke-k-san will be right beside hers and across from the bathroom" Sakura explained, "If you're looking for any thing just ask me or my kids okay?" Sakura said, Sasuke 'hned' in response. Sakura walked away and went to the kitchen.

Sasuke put his bags on the floor and started unpacking. He changed and sat on the bed and examined the room it was white and there was a side table. There was a knock on the door and Karin entered, "Sasuke-kun" Karin said Sasuke 'hned', "I'll be out for a while, I saw this cute painting and teddy bear, and I just HAVE to buy it" Karin squealed, Sasuke gestured her, she can go. Sasuke stood up and went to the living room.

Sakura went to the living room and saw her kids singing along on the Spongebob Squarepants song. Sakura giggled and sat down on the couch, while the kids were on the floor lying down. Sasuke sat down on the other end of the couch. There was an awkward silence, but was broken by Akemi who was holding an album, "Lookie Sasuke-kun" Akemi gave Sasuke the album, "Look at mommy and Uncle Naru and you, Mommy told me that you were with Uncle Naru too". Akemi went back to watch Spongebob Squarepants with her brother. Sasuke opened the album and the first picture he saw was the Team 7 picture and at the bottom it says:

"_Though miles may lie between us we are never far apart, for friendship doesn't count miles its measured by the heart"_

Sasuke flip to the next page then there was the Rookie 9, Team Gai and the Sand Ninjas, Gaara, Temari and Kukuro, there was Ino and Sakura fighting for Sasuke, Lee and Naruto crying for their 'precious Sakura-chan' it says:

"_Do you which is the best part of life? It's simple, when your family understands you as a friend and your friends support you as a family"_

Sasuke smirked and there were names of the people on the picture around it. The next picture was Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi dressed in winter clothes, the next was Sakura in a kimono, it looks like she was under cover and Hinata was also there in an ANBU clothes(lol I love that pic I'll put it in my profile) and Sasuke finished the whole album and put it on the table beside him.

"Did you do all that, Sakura?" Sasuke asked Sakura just nodded. There was another awkward silence, it was broken by Sasuke, "It was..." he never get to finish his sentence when Karin walked in with a bag on her hands.

-

-

_Thanks for the reviews :). Review again, maybe more than last time, no reviews means no more new chapters_


	3. Playdates and Love Movies

_Recap:_

"_Did you do all that, Sakura?" Sasuke asked Sakura just nodded. There was another awkward silence, it was broken by Sasuke, "It was..." he never get to finish his sentence when Karin walked in with a bag on her hands._

_End Recap

* * *

_

**My First Love's Children**

Chapter 3- Play dates and Love Movies

Karin put her bag down on the ground and sat beside Sasuke, Sasuke looked at her and then she kissed him. Sakura stood up, obviously hurt or jealous or both. She went to her room, closed it and sat on the bed, a tear went down her face and soon she was crying. She still loves him, even after what she's put into.

The phone rang and Hyosuke answered it, "Hello?" Hyosuke said, "HYOSUKE!" a certain blonde haired woman said. Hyosuke thought his right ear lost hearing for a second. "Hyosuke, can Aunty Ino talk to Mommy Saku?" Ino said, even if you can't see it you know that she is grinning. Hyosuke walked into his mom's room, "Mommy, Aunty Ino wants to talk to you" Hyosuke said giving the phone to his mom. Hyosuke exited the room.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura, I heard Sasuke will be staying at _your _house, is it true?"

"Yah and he's not alone"

"What do you mean 'Not Alone'?"

"He has a..umm..."

"SPEAK SAKURA. HE HAS A WHAT? You're killing me with the tension"

"He has a.... girlfriend"

"..."

"..."

"A GIRLFRIEND??????"

"Yah a girl-friend"

There was a loud thump heard and somebody else answered, "Sakura?" a man said

"Shikamaru? What happened to Ino?"

"She...yawn... fainted"

"Ohh..."

There was a rustle heard, "A girlfriend? Are you gonna be okay?" Ino said when she woke up

"I'm okay, I'll get over him _soon_ like you did"

"That's because I started dating Shikamaru and then married him... look Sakura since he left you only dated 3 times, You, Haruno Sakura need a new boyfriend"

"Maybe"

Silence....

"OMG! I forgot Kazuhiko and Kazuki (Ino and Shikamaru's twin sons, picture on my profile) wants to go there and have a play date, ALL(Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata) of us are coming"

"Where?"

"There"

"Why does all play dates happen on my house?"

"Cause your house is bigger and because you love us"

Sigh.. "Fine"

"YAY! See you in 10 minutes"

Sakura went to the kitchen and saw Sasuke watching Suite life of Zack and Cody with Akemi and Hyosuke, "Hyosuke! Akemi! Uncle Naru, Aunt Hina and the others are coming!" Sakura told them while the kids said 'okay' at the same time.

Sakura started making cookies, brownies and special ramen for you-know-who which will take a while, 'Why didn't she tell me earlier?' Sakura thought and sighed. Sakura was mixing the ingredients when Hyosuke tugged on her pants and said "Mommy, Akemi is watching Hannah Montana and I don't like Hannah Montana" he crossed his arms and put a cute pout, Sakura smiled softly at Hyosuke and bend down "If Mommy give you tomatoes, Will Hyosuke be okay?" Sakura said, putting her hands on his head, Hyosuke nodded and smiled when his mom gave him his favourite food.

Ten Minutes passed and there was a knock on the door, Neji, Tenten and their oldest son, Katsuro and their daughter, Miyuki (both pics are on my profile), Miyuki's hair was on a pony tail, her eyes were gold and Katsuro is a little bit older than the others, he's seven, brown hair and brown eyes. Sakura greeted Tenten then exchanged hugs. Tenten also greeted Sasuke who just say 'hn'.

Miyuki sat beside Akemi and waited for the others. Katsuro sat down at the couch, put his hands at the back of his head and closed his eyes. Tenten was helping Sakura with the cookies. Neji sat on the loveseat, "Uchiha" Neji said, "Hyugga" Sasuke said, "What's your punishment?" Neji asked, Sasuke looked at him "No using chakra for a year and staying here for 2 years" Sasuke said calmly, "What do you mean here? Here in KONOHA or here in Sakura's house?" Neji said also looking at him, "Here in Sakura's house" Sasuke said leaning back on the couch.

Naruto and Hinata soon arrive with Isamu, Hinata helped with the ramen. Naruto say between Katsuro and Sasuke. Naruto gave Sasuke a bracelet that was 3 inches thick, Sasuke gave him a confused look, "That's a bracelet that will know if you're using chakra, and if you do it will shock you. It is also a tractor so we will know where you are" Naruto explained. Sasuke put the bracelet on.

Ino and Shikamaru arrived too with their 'two troublesome twins' as Shikamaru says it, the first thing Ino did was glare at Sasuke's back. The guys were talking while the girls were baking. "Oh Yeah Sasuke, I forgot where is Karin, I need her to sign a paper to be a ninja or just a villager" Naruto said, Sasuke called Karin.

Karin looked at the people on the living room and kitchen, 'Who are these people?' Karin thought, she shrugged it off and went to Sasuke. "Karin, I need you to sign this papers to be part of Konoha" Naruto explained giving Karin the paper.

**Name:** Akita Karin **M/****F**

**Age:** 21 **Phone:** -

**Birthday:** July 5, 1979 (I don't know what her birthday is)

**Mother:** Akita Ai **Father:** Akita Manzo

**Special Skills:** -

**Criminal Record:** Missing Ninja for 6 years

**Why are you transferring to Konoha:** Because I'm getting married to my dear, Sasuke-kun

Karin handed the papers to Naruto and went back to her room because the people there were 'ugly' as she says.

Naruto looked at the paper 'I thought she was 30' Naruto thought. Naruto stopped at the 'Why are you transferring to Konoha'. He laughed, LOUD, the guys raised their eye brows, "Oi! Naruto! Why are you laughing?" Shikamaru asked, "BE-Laugh- CAUSE" Naruto just pointed at the paper, Neji took it and scanned it over, he also stop at the 'Why are you transferring to Konoha' he can't take it, he WILL lose his pride, he laughed. Shikamaru took the paper from Neji's hand and also laughed, it was funny for them.

The girls went to the living room to find the guys laughing except for Sasuke and Katsuro who was looking at them curiously. "So.. What's funny?" Tenten asked, Shikamaru gave him the letter, the girls read it together, they all laughed except for Sakura, who just gave Sasuke the questioning look.

When they were done laughing, Naruto was the first to speak, "Are you serious, Sasuke?" Naruto asked holding his stomach "About what?" Sasuke asked, the girls gave him the paper, Sasuke read it and put it on the table "I am not marrying her" Sasuke said, "yet" Neji said and the ninjas started laughing again. Their kids were curious on what's funny, "What's so funny, Daddy? Your laughing so it must be really funny" Miyuki asked his dad, "Nothing you'll understand" Neji said. The kids shrug it off and went back on watching TV.

"Okay, that's enough, guys I think we laughed enough" Ino told the others. "So what are we doing tonight?" Hinata asked, "How about watch the movie, My Ex-boyfriend's girlfriend" Sakura suggested "OMG! I heard it was good" Ino said "Me too" Hinata and Tenten said at the same time. "Do you guys wanna watch it?" Sakura asked the ninjas, they sighed and agreed because they know that the girls wil use their puppy dog eyes.

"Mommy! Can we play in my room?" Akemi asked while the other kids were behind her, Sakura nodded, they ran to Akemi's room, "NO PILLOW FIGHTS LIKE LAST TIME! I JUST BOUGHT A NEW VASE!" Sakura told them and they 'awed'. "Let's watch the movie now!" Ino said, Sakura stood up and played the movie.

_At the movie...._

_ "I really don't like your girlfriend, Mario" the girl in the movie said "Why?" asked Mario, "Because I STILL LOVE YOU!" the girl said, the girl kissed the guy._

"AW!" the kunoichis sighed dreamily, "I told you Mario's going to end up with Daisy!" Tenten told Ino "Well the movie is not finished yet so don't get your hopes up. The guys was NOT enjoying this one bit. Sakura looked at Sasuke and her heart saddened again remembering the kiss Karin gave Sasuke earlier.

_At the end of the movie..._

"_Daisy, I love you don't go please" Mario said holding an almost dead Daisy, "I will always love you Mario" Daisy said as she took her final breath, she closed her eyes and died._

The girls right now was crying, oh let me re phrase that, The girls AND Naruto was crying. "That was so sad, I mean they should have made Daisy live" Hinata said sobbing, "Dont worry Hinata-chan, I'll always love you, I'm never go I promise" Naruto said hugging Hinata, "I heard there's going to be a sequel" Sakura said, she was holding a tissue in her hand, the girls face lit up, "What's going to happen?" the girls looked at Sakura, "Well it's been 4 years since Daisy died and Mario saw someone looked exactly like her" Sakura said, "And I heard it's going to be out tomorrow" Sakura stated "REALLY!" the girls and Naruto said, Sakura nodded, the guys minus Naruto plus Katsuro thought 'Oh brother!'

"Hey I have an idea!" Ino said, everybody looked at her let's have a sleepover!" Ino suggested, the ninjas sweat dropped, "Ino, We're not 18 or 12 anymore" Tenten said, "SO... people say I'm still young" Ino said, "Yeah, people who's 75 years old" Sakura said and everyone laughed, "Whatever! We're gonna have a sleepover tomorrow" Ino said happily, "If we agree will this get this subject out of the way?" Neji said, "YES!" everybody sighed, "YAY, that includes you Sasuke" Ino said pointing at him. Sasuke frowned.

'ARGH! Ino and her crazy ideas' Sakura thought.

* * *

**Review everybody! I might put SasuSaku moments on the other chapter ;) and sorry I put too many kids on the story XP. If you're confused here is a chart:**

**SasuSaku**: _Akemi and Hyosuke_

**Nejiten**: _Miyuki and Katsuro_

**Naruhina**: Isamu and an unborn baby

**ShikaIno**: _Kazuhiko and Kazuki_

_Coming Up:_

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm going out for a while okay? Dont miss me too much" Karin said leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in the house_

"_Hey guys I know what we can do, Now that the kids are asleep let's play 'Truth or Dare'" Naruto suggested._

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Ino's Sleepover

_Recap:_

"_Hey I have an idea!" Ino said, everybody looked at her let's have a sleepover!" Ino suggested, the ninjas sweat dropped, "Ino, We're not 18 or 12 anymore" Tenten said, "SO... people say I'm still young" Ino said, "Yeah, people who's 75 years old" Sakura said and everyone laughed, "Whatever! We're gonna have a sleepover tomorrow" Ino said happily, "If we agree will this get this subject out of the way?" Neji said, "YES!" everybody sighed, "YAY, that includes you Sasuke" Ino said pointing at him. Sasuke frowned._

'_ARGH! Ino and her crazy ideas' Sakura thought._

_End of recap_

**My First Love's Children**

_Chapter 4- Ino's sleepover_

Ino and the others left at 7:00 after the movie and after the kids ate the cookies and brownies, Now, Akemi and Hyosuke are asleep in their room, Karin is with Sasuke eating something. Sakura on the other hand is on the living room watching her favourite TV show 'Crime Investigation'.

Sakura went to the bathroom and changed in to her pyjamas. Sakura laid down on her Queen Sized bed and closed her eyes, 'When I wake up It's not going to be the same anymore', Sakura thought before she went to sleep.

She heard her alarm clock went off and she smashed the alarm clock again. She changed into her normal clothes. She went to the kitchen and cooked eggs and pancakes for 5 people, because she was nice enough to cook breakfast for Sasuke and Karin. She went to the dining area to eat her breakfast. She heard movements and to turned to it. She saw Sasuke in his pyjama pants and no shirt on. She quickly turned away.

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping in his bed when he smelled something really good. He followed the smell and he saw that Sakura had made Eggs and Pancakes. He saw Sakura eating and turned to look at him, she turned away and he saw her blush. Sasuke smirked. "Do you want some breakfast, Sasuke?" Sakura asked still not turning, "Hn" Sasuke answered and then he nodded, "There are some Pancakes and Eggs on the kitchen" Sakura told him.

Sasuke sat at the opposite side of Sakura and ate quietly. They heard footsteps and they turned to see Akemi and Hyosuke, Sakura stood up and walked over to them, "Do you want some breakfast?" Sakura asked, They nodded. Sakura helped them with their breakfast, she also sliced some tomatoes for both children. They, like a family but not really, started talking, well Akemi, Sakura and Hyosuke started talking. "Good Morning, Sasuke-kun!" Akemi greeted her dad, Sasuke just nodded, "So Hyosuke, Are you excited to start going to the academy?" Sakura asked, Hyosuke smiled, "YUP! I'm going to beat Isamu a million times over" Hyosuke told her mom, "Even if he is the son of the Hokage, I, Haruno Hyosuke, will beat Uzumaki Isamu, because my mommy, Haruno Sakura told me that my daddy is a strong shinobi" Hyosuke continued proudly, Sakura smile and turned to Akemi, "How bout you, princess? You excited?" Sakura asked her daughter, Akemi crossed her arms, "No, I don't like to go to school, I want to stay here with you mommy" Akemi pouted, Sakura just smiled at her daughter's childishness.

They finished eating and Sakura told their kids to get dressed while she washes the dishes. Sasuke was on the couch flipping channels to channels. Karin was talking to someone on the phone.

Akemi was done changing while Hyosuke was still changing. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to come with us to the academy, it's our first year!" Akemi asked Sasuke cheerily, Sasuke looked at her and saw Akemi gave him the puppy dog eyes, Sasuke twitched and gave up. Akemi started skipping to her mom, "Mommy guess what? Sasu-kun is going with us at the academy" Akemi told her mom and skipped to her brother and told him the same thing she told her mom.

Sakura called her kids that it's time to go, they both rushed to their mom and Sasuke. The walk was calm. "Mommy! TODAY I WILL BEAT ISAMU AGAIN!" Hyosuke told his mom while pumping his fist in the air. "Do you have any special technique, Hyosuke?" Sasuke asked his son, Hyosuke turned to him and said "I can hit a kunai on my target" Hyosuke proudly "Maybe sometimes we'll play darts" Sasuke told him, Sasuke doesn't have anything to do at Sakura's house so why not play darts with Hyosuke. "Thats very nice of you. Sasuke" Sakura smiled.

They arrived at the academy and Akemi was still kinda mad because she wants to stay home. When Sasuke and Sakura was walking back, it was quiet, no one spoke a word, When they arrived they saw Karin waiting for Sasuke. Karin walked over to them, "Sasuke-kun, I'm going out for a while okay? Dont miss me too much" Karin said leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in the house.

Sasuke sat on the couch and so did Sakura....silence..... "Sasuke, I need to talk to you" Sakura told Sasuke, who turned to her, "I know we had a thing when you were still here, and I want to talk things over because it has becoming really awkward....silence.....sigh..... I know that you have a new girlfriend and I have kids, I want us to be the same again before we started dating, me, Naruto and you are Best Friends and I want us back to normal, I don't want you to hate me I just miss the times that we laughed. It has been really tough for me and Naruto to accept that you are gone, but now that you are here, let's be friends again, I don't expect more" Sakura told Sasuke, nearing tears, she really missed them hanging out AND being with Sasuke.

Sasuke thought about it, 'if it makes it alitte better I guess we can be friends again' Sasuke thought. 'Even if I don't want to be friends with him, I have to cause the awkwardness makes me uncomfortable' Sakura thought.....silence...... "I guess we can be friends again" Sasuke fnally told her, still not looking at Sakura. Sakura smiled "Do you want to help me cook for Ino's sleepover" Sakura asked "I guess I can" Sasuke answered. "By the way, thanks for being nice to my kids" Sakura turned to him "It really means a lot, I thought your gonna ignore us" Sakura gave him a warm smile, the one that she use to gave him when they were dating, Sasuke`s heart almost jumped out of him when he saw her smile, the smile he missed.

Sakura and Sasuke went to the kitchen and washed their hands "What are we making?" Sasuke asked, Sakura thought while putting her apron that said 'kiss the cook' Sakura had an idea, "How about we make fried rice" Sakura suggested Sasuke nodded and they started. When they were finished Sakura wanted to cook her favourite food and her specialty, SUSHI. They prepared the ingredients and started cooking.

* * *

When Karin went home, she saw Sasuke and Sakura cooking, Sasuke was beside her looking at her slicing the fish. She fumed with anger. "Sasu-kun I'm tired carry me please" Karin told her boyfriend, Sasuke rolled his eyes "Not now" Sasuke told her. Karin fumed with anger again. "Can I help, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, Sasuke nodded. Sakura finished cutting the fish and and then she put it on the frying pan, Sasuke and Karin watched he, 'I remember the time when Naruto, Sasuke and me started making Ramen, it turned into a disaster, We almost burned Naruto's house' Sakura smiled at the thought. When the sushi was dome Sakura told Sasuke to get the rice that they cooked a few minutes ago. Sakura also cut some carrots and put it on the plate. "Okay, so to make things easier, I want you guys to follow what I do okay?" Sakura asked them and they both nodded, She placed a Makisu on the table and on top of it she put the Nori, She placed the rice on top then the salmon then the carrots, she rolled them using the Makisu and she squeezed it a bit, she unrolled it and a perfectly long sushi, she started chopping it.

Sasuke and Karin tried it, in the end: Sasuke's sushi was almost perfect but squeezed the sushi too much and Karin's cut was not even, it was slanted. In the end everyone had fun even, Karin and Sasuke. Sakura went to the academy to get Akemi and Hyosuke.

Sakura saw her friends also waiting for their kids, Sakura walked over to them. "HEY SAKURA!" Ino shouted "Hi Ino!" Sakura greeted back "I made sushi for the sleepover "I LOVE YOUR SUSHI!" Tenten told her "Me too" Hinata told her. The bell ring and kids started to run outside. Sakura saw Akemi and Hyosuke, she also saw girls with hearts on their eyes following Hyosuke. Hyosuke and Akemi walked over to their mom "Mom, these girls are really annoying me" Hyosuke had an annoyed look on his face, Sakura giggled and went home.

* * *

When they were home, Hyosuke looked for Sasuke to talk to a guy because every day he talks to either his mom or Akemi. "Hey Sasuke-san!" Sasuke turned to Hyosuke, Sasuke was being nice "Hey Hyosuke!" Sasuke greeted Hyosuke "What happened to school?" he asked, "Well, this crazy girls keeps on stalking and asking me out, GOSH! I'm only 3" Hyosuke told him holding out 3 of his fingers. Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura looked for Hyosuke but turns out that he was with Sasuke. "Hyo, Sasuke you have to get dressed we're going to Ino's house in an hour" Sakura remind them.

Everyone was packed and ready, they went to Ino's house and the living room was full of mattresses and pillows. Ino greeted Sakura with a hug and just say Hi to Sasuke. Hyosuke wants to sleep next to Sasuke, but Sakura has to sleep beside Hyosuke. In the end Hyosuke was in the middle of Sasuke and Sakura. Everyone else arrived and sat down on the mattresses, they all bring foods, "Hey Guys lets have dinner first" Ino suggested and every one stood up and grabbed a plate and put food on their plate. "Mommy! Guess what?" Hyosuke turned to his mom with a grin, "What?" Sakura asked "I BEAT ISAMU" Hyosuke told his mom proudly "THAT WAS TOTTALY A LUCKY SHOT!" Isamu told Hyosuke in Naruto mode, they started arguing like Naruto and Sasuke.

"HEY! They look like Sasuke and Naruto when we were genin!" Ino said, every one of them agreed except Naruto and Sasuke. "WE DO NO LOOK LIKE THAT!" Naruto said.

* * *

Sakura was the one who finished first and went to the bathroom to change on her pyjamas. She had blue pyjamas on(all the girl's pyjamas are on my profie). When she opened the door she bumped into something..or someone she fell dragging the person down with her, she opened her eyes to see the one and only _Uchiha Sasuke _only inches away from her, she quickly turned red, she tried to slip away from Sasuke but slipped again, but this time she felt something on her lips, she opened her eyes to see Sasuke's eyes widen, hers went wide too at the realization, she was kissing _THE UCHIHA SASUKE_. She sat up and walked away.  


* * *

Sasuke sat on the floor and touched his lip, somehow he didn't feel mad or anything he felt like no one was there just him and Sakura, he never felt like this before with Karin.

**Guess what Sasuke?**

_Who are you?_

**I'm your Inner!!! The happy side of you!!!**

_Hn.._

**You kissed SAKURA-CHAN! Just dump Karin and go back to Sakura-chan!**

_Shut up!_

**Your in denial!**

'Crazy Inner' Sasuke thought and changed into his pyjamas.

* * *

Sakura sat on beside Ino still blushing "Are you okay?" Ino asked "You're VERY red" Ino looked closer "No I'm fine" Sakura said, 'ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPEN' Sakura thought, Sasuke sat beside Naruto and Sakura yet again blush, Ino noticed this and dragged Sakura to the kitchen, "Did something happen?" Ino asked her best friend, Sakura shook her head "DONT LIE! I SAW WHEN SASUKE SAT BESIDE NARUTO YOU INSTANTLY BLUSH!" Ino told her friend, Sakura was getting uncomfortable and decided to tell her what happen...silence.... "YOU WHAT??" Ino shouted, they looked at the living room and everyone was looking at them, they smiled awkwardly and returned back to the living room.

The kids were playing X-box in Kazuhiko and Kazuki's room including Katsuro he doesn't want to watch the sequel of 'my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend'. Sakura played the movie 'my dead ex-girlfriend' the sequel on my girlfriend's ex boyfriend.

_At the beginning:_

_There was a voice of a guy "It's been 2 years since Daisy's death and I have now moved on to another girl"_

Ino popped some popcorns, she gave the girls some. Every one watched as the guy, Mario, walk to his office. They started eating the popcorn.

_At the middle of the movie..._

"_Don't you remember me Daisy?" Mario asked "Who are you?" the girl , Daisy asked. The girl struggle to get out of the guy's grip, but failed._

"What happened to Mario? Why didn't he remember Daisy?" Ino asked and the girls shushed her and threw popcorn at the said girl, "Geez, I was just asking" Ino said and continued watching.

_At the ending...._

_A girl was walking down the aisle with her beautiful white dress, Mario thought it was his girlfriend, Taylor but when he opened his wife's veil, it wasn't Taylor but Daisy, they kissed and the crowd cheered, Mario saw Taylor in sitting on the first row, smiling._

"I thought Mario's gonna marry Taylor, it turns out Taylor's not that bad" Sakura stated, the girls were crying again. The kids walk to the living room, "Mommy we're sleepy" Miyuki told Tenten. The kids laid down on the mattress and went to sleep.

"Hey guys I know what we can do, Now that the kids are asleep let's play 'Truth or Dare'" Naruto suggested, the others looked at him and agreed, they were on the circle, "I'll ask first" Naruto said.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Okay so I'm gonna make a new story so my next chapter might be a little late :)... PEACE!!! By the way, Karin isn't on the sleepover because Ino told Sasuke she wasn't allowed in the sleepover**

**SasuSaku**: _Akemi and Hyosuke_

**Nejiten**: _Miyuki and Katsuro_

**Naruhina**: Isamu and an unborn baby

**ShikaIno**: _Kazuhiko and Kazuki_

_Coming up....._

"_Sasuke, Truth-or-Dare" Ino asked, "Dare" Sasuke answered, Ino smiled evily_


	5. Truth or Dare and SURPRISE!

_Hey Guys! Its Amaya here! Sorry I hadn't updated in a while that's cause:_

_I was lazy XD_

_My FIRST love has a girlfriend now :(_

_FREAKIN WRITERS BLOCK!!!!_

_While you read the chapter I will go on and cry on my bed :(_

**My First Love's Children**

_Chapter 5- Truth or Dare and SURPRISE!!_

The gang sat on a circle, Naruto trying to think who to ask... "INO!!!! Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked

"Truth" Ino said confidently

"Is it true that you went on a date with Lee?" Naruto asked evilly, everybody turned to Ino.

Ino laughed nervously, "Kinda?"

Everybody sensed a jealousy aura around Shikamaru. Everybody thinks Shikamaru is this cool, calm guy but in the inside he is this possessive guy who beat up every guy who ask Ino on a date before him, when I say EVERY guy, I mean it, Now that he know that Lee and her went on a date, let's just say Lee will have more than 100 laps around Konoha.

"You went on a date with...LEE?" Sakura asked ignoring Shikamaru's mumbling about Lee being dead by sun set tomorrow.

"WELL" Ino said scratching the back of her head nervously, "I'm single for a week and I was desperate to have a boyfriend"

Everybody sweat dropped. "Okay, Sakura, Truth or Dare?" Ino asked.

"Dare!" Sakura answered

"I dare you to" Ino thought about it, "go on a date with the first guy you see tomorrow, who you don't know"

Sakura groaned

The game went on and Shikamaru calmed down just alittle bit. It was Ino's turn to ask, "Sasuke, Truth-or-Dare" Ino asked, "Dare" Sasuke answered, Ino smiled evilly, "I dare you to wear PINK tomorrow for the WHOLE 24 hours"

Sasuke twitched but he knows that if he didn't take it he will be called a chicken. The game went on again. "Sasuke!" Sasuke twitched, this is the 10th time he was picked, "Truth or dare?" Naruto asked his best friend. "Truth" Sasuke said coolly, "Do you REALLY love Karin?" Naruto asked. Everybody looked at him.

....Silence....

Sasuke was about to answer when... Hinata screamed in pain... The kids woke up. "Hina? Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Hinata shouted... It took Naruto a couple of second to realize that his second child _**(A/N: They don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet.. They want it to be a surprise)**_is coming.

Naruto started to freak out running around in circles, "NARUTO! CALM DOWN CARRY HINATA TO THE NEAREST HOSPITAL NOW!" Sakura instructed, Naruto carried Hinata bridal style, they ran as fast as they could to the hospital.

"HANA! CALL TSUNADE-SAMA NOW! THE HOKAGE'S WIFE IS GIVING BIRTH!" Sakura said as Hana rushed to the telephone and called Tsunade.

"Put Hinata on that wheel chair" Sakura said to Naruto, Naruto did as he was told, Sakura tried to calm Hinata down by telling her to take deep breathes.

Tsunade came rushing in, panting. She took Hinata and went to a room and everybody followed, but was stopped when a nurse stepped in their way, "FAMILIES ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE ALLOWED IN" the nurse shouted. "I'm the father of the child" Naruto said, "Dont worry guys, I'll help her" Naruto said.

Sakura took Isamu's hand and went to the waiting room, Sakura and the girls were pacing back and forth in the room, "Would you girls calm down, Hinata is a strong girl, she can do it" Neji told them, The girls calmed down and sat down, Ino beside Shikamaru who was beside Neji who was beside Tenten who was beside Sakura who was beside Sasuke, Isamu was nervous and excited at the same time, his sis/bro is coming. Sakura was comforting Isamu and patting his back. The other kids were at a play room.

* * *

Everybody fell asleep and she smelt something familiar and GOOD. She finally realized, it wasn't _something_ it's a _someone_! She saw that hear head was at Sasuke's shoulder and on top of her head was Sasuke's, Sakura turned red as Sasuke's favourite fruit or vegetable, tomato.

The door burst open to reveal Naruto, Everybody woke up and turned to the noise, their eyes opened wide and rushed around Naruto.

"Well Girls would you like to meet your new niece" Naruto said smiling, the girls squealed, the kids were jumping even though they don't know what a niece is and the guys smirked.

The gang opened the door and saw a sweating Hinata with a baby in her arms, they went to her side and took a peek at the baby. The baby was sleeping, she looked peaceful. The only question is, What is her name?

"So... What is her name?" Neji asked the couple. The couple smiled and both said, "Hitomi", the gang smiled even Sasuke, good thing no one notice, THE Uchiha Sasuke NEVER smile. Isamu hugged her mother and looked at his new sister. Hinata gave him her new sister, Isamu took it very carefully not wanting to hurt her sister.

Sakura out of nowhere have a camera in hand, "SMILE BIG BRO!" Sakura said, Isamu looked at her Aunt and smiled, Sakura took a pic then she took everybody's picture. She looked at the result and saw Sasuke smile, her eyes soften when she saw it.

A nurse walked up to Hinata, "Hinata-sama, you will have to stay here until tomorrow" the nurse informed Hinata, Hinata just nodded. They took turns holding Hitomi. "Oh yah! Sakura and Sasuke remember the dare?" Ino asked smirked evilly, they both groaned. Ino gave Sasuke pink shirts and Sakura tried to remember a guy she saw first thing in the morning.

_Flashback:_

_Everybody fell asleep and she smelt something familiar and GOOD. She finally realized, it wasn't __something__ it's a someone! She saw that hear head was at Sasuke's shoulder and on top of her head was Sasuke's, Sakura turned red as Sasuke's favourite fruit or vegetable, tomato._

_End of Flashback_

'It can't be Sasuke because I know him' Sakura said, the door opened again for the second time that day, It was a handsome guy with purple hair and eyes _**(A/N: Pic in my profile again, too bad I won't mention him that much just this chap or maybe next chap because...) **_, 'Great' Sakura thought sarcastically. Ino saw Sakura's reaction when she saw the door open, Ino giggled quietly.

Sakura walked towards the hot guy, "Hi!" Sakura said smiling, "Hey.." the guy said bored

"My name is Sakura" Sakura said raising her hand to shake

"Goro" the guy said, shaking Sakura's hand, they started to talk.

* * *

Sasuke saw Sakura laughing and the guy with purple hair smirked, he had a weird feeling inside him he doesn't know, his hand turned into fist ready to kill whoever is on his way. He was happy for Naruto but with the dare and Sakura going on a date with some random guy, he was PISSED.

* * *

"It's a date then" Sakura said smiling at Goro, Goro nodded then left forgetting what he was suppose to say to Hinata. 'Maybe dating him won't be that bad' Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

_Finally done! I may update tomorrow because... IT'S SPRING BREAK!!.... If you guys have any ideas PM me please tell me and I may put it in the next chap or some other chap! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! I will focus in this story because nobody liked my other story :( oh well!!! _

**SasuSaku**: _Akemi and Hyosuke_

**Nejiten**: _Miyuki and Katsuro_

**Naruhina**: Isamu and Hitomi

**ShikaIno**: _Kazuhiko and Kazuki_


	6. Shikamaru's Wrath and Busted!

_Heyyy!! This chap, Sasuke might be OOC, sorry!! I updated today as I promise :D Enjoy!!!_

_Recap:_

"_It's a date then" Sakura said smiling at Goro, Goro nodded then left forgetting what he was suppose to say to Hinata. 'Maybe dating him won't be that bad' Sakura thought to herself._

_End of Recap_

**My First Love's Children**

_Chapter 6- Shikamaru's Wrath, BUSTED!_

Sakura was still by Hinata's side, she doesn't want to leave her best friend. Ino and the others left, they went to Ichiraku's, Naruto promised Hinata to bring her a bowl of ramen if she let her go with the others, Hinata being a nice person let him go.

"How are you, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked her best friend, "I'm just a little tired, the twins are getting really hyper lately" Sakura said laughing, Hinata joined her "How bout you?" Sakura asked "Happy and Tired" Hinata answered "I'm very happy for you, Hinata-chan! I wish I have a new son/daughter. Even though Akemi and Hyosuke are a pain, I've always wanted a big family" Sakura said, she looked at her lap.

Hinata saw the pain in her eyes and right there she knew, Sasuke was the reason. Hinata took her best friend's hand, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, there would be someone out there, who will love you and care for you. A guy that won't make you cry" Hinata said calmly, Sakura smiled at her sadly 'I hope so, Hinata' Sakura thought.

* * *

Sasuke and the others were walking back to the hospital, Naruto bragging about him having a daughter, Shikamaru looking for someone *cough-Lee-cough*, Ino and Tenten talking to Naruto, the kids playing tag towards the hospital and Sasuke and Neji acting cool and quiet like always.

They entered Room 612 and saw Hinata holding Sakura's hand, Sakura was looking at her lap. Ino and Tenten walked over to Sakura and Naruto walked towards Hinata. Naruto gave Hinata the ramen he promised, Hinata gave him a kiss in the cheek.

Sasuke was worried about Sakura, He wanted to go over there and ask her what's wrong, but he didn't, he just went to the couch beside Neji and Neji's oldest son, Katsuro.-

* * *

At noon, Hinata was released from the hospital with their daughter, Hitomi. Sakura, Sasuke and the kids went home, Hyosuke and Sasuke talking and Sakura and Akemi playing thumb wrestling, Sakura was letting Akemi win.

Sakura opened the door and saw Karin watching TV and waiting for 'her' Sasuke-kun. Sakura rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. Karin saw Sasuke and went over to hug him, she did but Sasuke pushed her away. "Where'd you do Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, Sasuke just hned and went to his bedroom.

Hyosuke followed Sasuke to his bedroom, "Sasuke! Wanna play darts with me and Isamu?" Hyosuke asked, Sasuke looked at him, Sasuke nodded. Hyosuke told Sasuke to wait and he will call Isamu.

Sasuke waited closing his eyes and went to his bed to lie down. Hyosuke opened Sasuke's door with Isamu trailing behind. Hyosuke set up the dart board he had been begging his mom to get him, but refuses because it was dangerous but he finally convinced his mom to buy him a dart board.

Isamu waste first one to throw the dart, it landed an inch beside the center "BEAT THAT!!!" Isamu said dancing_**(A/N: I call it Naruto mode :)) **_It was Hyosuke's turn to throw, it landed straight on the center, Hyosuke smirked and Isamu stopped dancing "LUCKY SHOT" Isamu said crossing his arms, that was exactly what Sasuke though, lucky shot.

Sasuke took a dart, closed his eyes, obviously bored and he flung it to the dart board, it landed in the middle, like Hyosuke's. Hyosuke and Isamu looked at Sasuke with an amused look on their faces, they clapped their hands "THAT WAS COOL, SASUKE!!!!" Isamu and Hyosuke told him at the same time, Sasuke opened his eyes and saw a twinkle of admiration in Hyosuke's eyes. Sasuke's eyes softened, he patted Hyosuke and Isamu's head.

The game went on for another hour before Isamu started being in Naruto mode, and sating that every time Hyosuke hit the center he will either say "LUCKY SHOT" or "CHEATER!". Sasuke by now, knew that Hyosuke has talent, and that it wasn't just a lucky shot.

Isamu left after the game because his family has to go to a meeting with the Kazekage, Gaara. Hyosuke went to his mom and told her about the game and how Sasuke closed his eyes and hit the center, Sakura was listening to every word her son was saying. "MOM! I WANT TO BE LIKE SASUKE-SAN WHEN I GROW UP!" Hyosuke told his mom, Sakura smiled, she kissed Hyosuke's forehead. "You have to be a genin first to be like Sasuke-san" Sakura told her son.

At 6:30, Sakura was getting ready for her 'dare date' with Goro. Hyosuke was with Sasuke again. "SASUKE-SAN I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU WHEN I GROW UP!!" Hyosuke said "Just make sure that you treasure the people you love, okay Hyosuke? That was the biggest mistake I did and I don't want you to go through the path I did" Sasuke said.

Sakura was finished dressing up, she had a pink dress, her dress was strapless and has some kind of glitter on the middle _**(A/N: This is your choice kay? There is a pic in my profile of Sakura's dress and I will put her other accessories too) **_she also had a necklace that has little flowers in them, It was the necklace that Sasuke gave her when they were still dating, she kept it all this years, though she hadn't worn it since Sasuke left. She was happy with her look and went outside.

* * *

Sasuke was watching TV with the kids, Karin was out shopping late at night. He heard a rustle coming from one of the bedrooms, he walked over to the sound and saw... Sakura wearing a dress and the necklace he gave her when they were still dating. His heart was pounding against his chest, He saw Sakura turn to him with her emerald eyes. She smiled at him.

Sasuke had a microscopic blush, he looked at Sakura again, He was the first person to see Sakura in that dress, Sakura walked over to Sasuke, "Hi Sasuke-san!" Sakura greeted the blushing man, Sasuke just turned and walked away because his blush is growing.

Akemi and Hyosuke saw their mom walk out of her room wearing a dress, Akemi walked over to her mom "WOW MOMMY YOU LOOK VERY PRETTY!" Akemi complimented, Sakura smiled "You guys have to go to Uncle Neji and Aunty Tenny's house, kay?" Sakura said and the kids nodded.

Sakura and the kids were walking to Neji's house and dropped them off there. "You look very beautiful, Sakura" Tenten complimented her, Sakura smiled and said thanks.

Sakura was waiting for Goro to com and didn't notice that a certain man was following her.

* * *

Sasuke was 'taking a walk' *cough-stalking Sakura-cough*, he saw her sitting in a bench waiting for her 'date', right now, Sasuke was hiding in a nearby tree. He heard a rustle and a giggle, he walked over to the noise and saw Karin with a guy, and somehow he didn't feel anything. He walked over to Karin and the man.

"Karin" Sasuke said softly but not in a nice way, Karin turned and saw her 'boyfriend'. Karin was frozen on the spot "We're done" Sasuke said turning around, Karin grabbed his arm "Sasuke-kun, I can explain" Karin said, but Sasuke just shrugged her off, leaving a teary Karin.

Sasuke went back to, um, stalking Sakura, He saw that Goro was there with 'his' Sakura. He kept on stalking them. Sakura and Goro went to have dinner, Sasuke transformed into someone else and got a table near them.

He heard Sakura giggle about something Goro said. Sasuke fumed with anger, he promised that after this date he will go back to normal and NOT stalk Sakura, he was just curious. He saw them exit the restaurant. They were heading to the festival.

Goro had just given Sakura a stuffed animal, Sasuke remember the time when he and Sakura was dating, they were at the Sakura Festival, and he gave Sakura a stuffed bear, his thought was interrupted when a certain bowl cut man came tumbling to him making him fall. People looked at the cause of the guy flying at the end on it, Shikamaru was there in a punching pose, let's see what happened.

* * *

Shikamaru asked Ino to go to the festival with him, he can be sweet when he wanted to. When they were talking and holding hands, they saw Lee coming towards them, "Hey In-" Lee didn't finish his sentence when, Shikamaru punch his face and sent him flying. "That's for going on a date with MY Ino" Shikamaru mumbled.

* * *

After the little scene with Shikamaru and Lee, the people went back to what they were doing. Sakura walked over to Ino and Shikamaru, "Wow Shikamaru, you're REALLY possessive" Sakura said, then giggled. They started talking again, and soon they parted. Sasuke was stalking Sakura again.

The date ended at 8:00, they were at Sakura's door step, Goro leaned forward and so did Sakura, but the door opened, Sasuke opened it, he was really mad, Sakura blushed and said bye to Goro and went in, Sasuke stayed outside to glare at Goro, Goro got scared and ran away, and swear that he'll never go on a date with Sakura, obvious scared of Sasuke.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!! REVIEW!!!!! I told you Sasuke was OOC!!!!!.... peace :).. Goro will not be mention on later chaps because Sasuke scared him away with his glare XD Thanks for the review BTW :) you guys are awesome!!!  
_


	7. Rivals!

_Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter of My First Love's Children! WOOT!! Sorry for Sasuke's OOCness last chapy XD, I was thinking that maybe Hyosuke and Sasuke has a bond or something, so I made Hyosuke admire Sasuke as a mentor :) I'll make them close as ever MWAHAHA.. Just Kidding. Thanks for the reviewers:_

**nine-orcids**: _THANKS!! :D_

**ilovemusic11**_: Thank you soo much :) Sorry for the OOCness XD_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**_: THANKS!! :D_

**QuietShadowz**_: lol... Shikamaru's possessiveness was a random thing that came in my head while I was thinking of a dare... and Sasuke is not possessive he's 'curious'...NOT!_

**Twisted Musalih**_: Thanks for reviewing every chapter!! That really means alot :)))))_

_Recap:_

_The date ended at 8:00, they were at Sakura's door step, Goro leaned forward and so did Sakura, but the door opened, Sasuke opened it, he was really mad, Sakura blushed and said bye to Goro and went in, Sasuke stayed outside to glare at Goro, Goro got scared and ran away, and swear that he'll never go on a date with Sakura, obvious scared of Sasuke._

_End Recap..._

_NOW FOR THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! __(It might be bad because I just write whatever is on my head) ENJOY!! Sorry for the Hyperness!

* * *

_

**My First Love's Children**

_Chapter 7- Rivals!_

Sakura changed into her normal clothes, she was wearing Jeans and a red jacket that had a Haruno sign at the back, she was going to go to Tenten's house to get her kids.

Sasuke was just in the living room flipping through channel to channel, Karin was still out, probably crying. "Sasuke! I'm gonna pick Akemi and Hyosuke so could you please lock the door when I leave?" Sakura asked Sasuke, Sasuke hned and stood up.

Sasuke locked the door after Sakura left, he was still flipping through channels, this went on for another 10 minutes, when he heard the door open, he thought it was Sakura and the kids, but it was his _ex_-girlfriend, Karin, her eyes were red from crying and her hair was messed up.

Sasuke ignored her presence, and turn back to watching TV. Karin sat beside Sasuke, hands on her face, crying again. "Sasuke-kun, please listen to me! I don't want to break up yet, we've been going out for almost a year and I don't want it to end like this" Karin stated, Sasuke turn to her.

"Listen Karin! We're through, done, over! It is not about you being caught with another guy, I don't really care" Sasuke said emotionless, "In fact I don't even know if I really love you or _like _you" Sasuke continued, not caring if he said whole **2** sentence.

Karin's heart broke _**(A/N: WOW! That's a record Sasuke, 2 broken hearts in a week :O)**_, Karin looked at her lap, "It's Sakura isn't it?" Karin said, Sasuke's eyes widen just alittle bit, he looked at the wall, "Isn't it?" Karin asked again, Sasuke hned to avoid the question, Karin looked up.

Karin was angry and sad, she took Sasuke's shirt and lift him up so he was facing her, then...

* * *

Sakura was walking through the streets '_It's a very beautiful night right now' _Sakura thought, she saw a kunai that has letters on it, _'Maybe I should buy Akemi and Hyosuke one so I can congratulate them for starting the academy' _Sakura thought again and smiled.

She walked through the vendor and asked for a kunai, which had the letters A and H. "What gem colour do you want it?" the vendor asked, Sakura looked at the vendor confused. The vendor took a kunai and showed Sakura that there was a small hole which the gem would be put in.

Sakura told the vendor that on the A it would be an amethyst and in the H one it would be onyx. The vendor carefully placed the gems in each kunai, the vendor gave Sakura the kunai and asked for 20 _dollars__**(A/N: I don't know how much that is in Japan... sorry )**_, Sakura was happy and went back on walking through the streets of Konoha.

She arrived at the Hyugga's mansion, she knocked at the door, Tenten answered it, she let Sakura in. "How'd my kids behave?" Sakura asked Tenten, "Perfect Angels" Tenten smiled. They arrived at the living room to see Akemi, Hyosuke and Miyuki watching a movie. Sakura smiled softly.

"Akemi, Hyosuke, Time to go! I have a surprise for you guys" Sakura told her kids, Akemi and Hyosuke ran to their mother and gave her a big hug, Sakura took out the kunais and gave it to her kids, "I want you to have it but no playing with it, okay?" Sakura told her kids, the kids nodded and gave Sakura another hug for thanks.

Sakura took her kid's hands and said Good-Byes to the Hyuggas. The three of them are talking about random thing like school etc.

Sakura unlocked the door to her house and stepped in, she turn her head to the side to see...

Sasuke inches away from Karin, she gasp silently, but was heard by Karin and Sasuke, the house was silent. "Akemi, Hyosuke, go change and get ready for bed okay?" Sakura told her kids. The kids had a race to see who will get to their room first. Sakura walked to her room too to change to her PJs.

* * *

Sasuke took Karin's hand that saw holding his shirt and squeezed it so that Karin let go of her grasp on him. Sasuke walked back to his room to take a rest. Karin fell to the ground, crying again, holding her head, she was fuming with anger.

Karin walked through the hallways, she knocked at her door, LOUD. Sakura answered it, Karin pointed her finger at her "YOU!" Karin said, Sakura was confused, "YOU TOOK MY SASUKE-KUN!" Karin shouted, that was heard through doors and hallways. "What? What happened to you and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Karin sobbed "HE BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF _**YOU**_" Karin explained "You must be mistaken, Me and Sasuke are just friends not lovers" Sakura explained "I don't care, YOU stole him, From now on, we are rivals" Karin stated, and clenched her fist, she walked away then stopped "I will _not _lose to you" Karin said and walked to her bedroom.

_At midnight..._

There was a scream heard on Akemi and Hyosuke's room that woke Sakura and Sasuke, they went to their room and saw Akemi sweating and trembling, Sakura walked over to Akemi while Sasuke sat on Hyosuke's bed. Hyosuke was worried.

"Baby, What happened?" Sakura asked Akemi, Akemi hugged her mother "T-This s-nake p-person w-was getting a-a b-boy w-who l-look like Hyosuke-onii-chan" Akemi said sobbing and still trembling, Sakura hugged Akemi and comforting her. Sakura sat on Akemi bed and started singing to her.

_Amazing by Janelle_

_(A/N: If you want to listen to it or at least read the bolded lyrics)_

_The morning cold and raining,  
dark before the dawn could come  
How long in twilight waiting  
longing for the rising sun  
ohoh ohoh Oh ooh_

_You came like crashing thunder  
breaking through these walls of stone  
You came with wide eyed wonder  
into all this great unknown  
ohoh ohoh Ohoooh Oohh  
_  
**Hush now don't you be afraid  
I promise you I'll always stay  
I'll never be that far away  
I'm right here with you  
**  
[Chorus]  
**You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
You are  
**_  
You came from heaven shining  
Breath of God still flows from fresh on you  
The beating heart inside me  
Crumbled at this one so new  
ohoh ohoh Oooh ooohhh_

**No matter where or how far you wander  
For a thousand years or longer  
I will always be there for you  
Right here with you  
**_  
[Chorus]  
You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing he beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
_**  
I hope your tears are few and fast  
I hope your dreams come true at last  
I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on  
I hope you wish on every star  
I hope you never fall too far  
I hope this world can see how wonderful you are**

_[Chorus]  
You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing..._

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
You are  
ooooooo_

Akemi and Hyosuke fell asleep after the song, Sasuke had to admit he was sleepy after the song even though there were high notes, it was a calm and comforting, a great song for a mother to sing for her children.

Sakura told Sasuke he can go to sleep and that she has to stay beside Akemi. Sasuke laid on his bed thinking of the song Sakura sang just a minute ago. _'Freakin' song is stuck in my head now' _Sasuke thought, he didn't notice that he started humming the song.

After a few minutes of humming he fell asleep, the song was playing in his head. He smiled at his sleep and he didn't even know.

* * *

_Well that was random XD! Review please :))))))!!!!!!! Suggestion accepeted... See you guys next time :)_


	8. A Father and Son's Bond

_Hey Guys It's Amaya again XP! Okay so I'm bored so I wanna start a new chapter for this story :) Thanks for the reviews!!! :))))_

_Recap:_

_Sakura told Sasuke he can go to sleep and that she has to stay beside Akemi. Sasuke laid on his bed thinking of the song Sakura sang just a minute ago. 'Freakin' song is stuck in my head now' Sasuke thought, he didn't notice that he started humming the song._

_After a few minutes of humming he fell asleep, the song was playing in his head. He smiled at his sleep and he didn't even know_

_End Recap..._

**My First Love's Children**

_Chapter 8- A Father and Son's Bond_

It was Saturday morning and Sakura had just woken up, she carefully hopped out of bed, not waking anybody up. She doesn't know what to cook today so she just got cereals and ate some, usually on Saturday mornings, she will just relax and play with her children.

It was already 8:00 in the morning and she decided to make the usual, eggs, bacon and pancakes. She was waiting for anyone to get up, but no one came so she decided to call Ino, who usually awake the same time as her.

She dialled Ino's number, Ring...Ring...Ring....Ri-"Hello?" a female voice said "Hey Ino! It's Sakura!" Sakura answered

"HEY!" Ino said not caring if she's loud or not

"What's your plan for today?" Sakura asked

"I'm not sure yet but we might go on a picnic later this afternoon after Shika wakes up" Ino answered

"Ohh... I don't have anything plan for this day yet" Sakura said, she sighed

"How about go on a picnic with us?" Ino asked

"Well... we might ruin your picnic" Sakura said

"NO! It's okay, Shika's just going to sleep and the twins might play football or something" Ino stated

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked

"It's no prob Saku.." Ino said surely

"I guess we can come" Sakura said

"IDEA!!" Ino said

'Oh no not her ideas again' Sakura thought

"Let's invite Tenten and Hina too" Ino suggested _**(A/N: Naruto and Hinata are back just want to let you know)**_

"That sounds great!" Sakura said happily 'Good thing it's not like the sleepover' Sakura thought

'Okay! Wait Kazuki and Kazuhiko just woke up! See you at 2, Dont worry I'll tell Tenten" Ino said and hung up. Sakura hang up too.

She heard someone woke up and she turn to the person, Akemi stood there rubbing her eyes. "Mommy? Good Morning!" Akemi greeted her mother "Good Morning Akemi-chan!" Sakura greeted her back, Sakura patted her lap gesturing Akemi to sit, she walked up to her mom and sat on her mother's lap.

"Aunty Ino invited us for a picnic later, what do you think we should make?" Sakura asked, Akemi put her finger on her chin "COOKIES!!" Akemi shouted, Sakura sweat drop, "We can make desserts" Sakura suggested, Akemi's eyes brightened "I LOVE CANDIES!" Akemi shouted again but this time waking Hyosuke and Sasuke up.

Both walked in the living room to see Sakura and Akemi, both groaned at the same time, they both sat at the couch still half asleep. The girls giggled, then suddenly Akemi got up and walked in front of the guys and shouted "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!" Akemi saw their eyes open wide, she laughed, Sakura sweat dropped again, while Sasuke and Hyosuke looked annoyed.

"Hyosuke-kun! Aunty Ino invited us to a picnic "Aunty Ino ALWAYS has crazy ideas" Hyosuke mumbled but Sakura heard it. "Do you want to help make desserts?" Sakura asked, Hyosuke nodded, he likes baking with her mom and sis.

"Mom! Can Sasuke-san come with us?" Hyosuke asked, Sasuke's attention was now on Sakura, Sakura nodded and turned to Sasuke "If Sasuke-san won't mind... He can come" Sakura said waiting for Sasuke to answer.

Sasuke turn to Hyosuke, he saw him put his hands together wanting Sasuke to come, Sasuke closed his eyes, he nodded. Sakura smiled. "Okay what do you guys think we should make?" Sakura asked, "TOMATO CAKE!!!" Hyosuke shouted while Akemi shouted "COOKIES!!!!". Then the twins started fighting, "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TOMATO CAKE!!!" Akemi shouted at his brother "WELL WE ALWAYS MAKE COOKIE!! COOKIES, COOKIES, COOKIES!!!!" Hyosuke shouted back "Okay guys enough" Sakura told them, and they stopped.

"How about we make a list of all the things you like and **I** will pick what we're gonna make okay?" Sakura explained to them, the twins nodded and grabbed a paper and a pencil. Akemi and Hyosuke started writing what dessert they want to make. Sakura turned to Sasuke "Do you have any suggestions?" Sakura asked, Sasuke being the cold person, he is, just shook his head.

Akemi and Hyosuke gave their mom the paper:

_Akemi's List:_

_-Cookies_

_-Ice cream_

_-Brownies_

_-Fruit Salad_

**Hyosuke's List:**

**-TOMATO cake**

**-Pie**

**-Cupcakes/Muffins **_**(A/N: YUMMY!! I think I'm gonna get one right now!)**_

**-Fruit Salad**

Sakura looked at the suggestions, She thought about it for a minute, she listed what she think they will cook or make.

"Akemi, Hyosuke we're gonna make Fruit salad and Cherry-Vanilla Chocolate Cake with Truffle Frosting" Sakura said "Cherry-Vanilla Chocolate Cake with Truffle Frosting, why didn't I think of that!" Hyosuke and Akemi said at the same time.

"First thing we do is go grocery shopping, okay?" Sakura asked, the kids nodded, they rushed to their room to change. Sakura walked to her room. She wore a green strap shirt and white short shorts and she also wore white flip-flops. Akemi was wearing white sun dress and white flip-flops. Hyosuke was wearing his usual white polo shirt with a black hoddie and jeans.

-

-

Sakura and the kids were walking through Konoha, the kids were telling stories about school and Sakura was listening to every word her kids were saying, for Sakura, her family is complete. They walked in the grocery store, they went to the fruit and vegetable section.

"What fruits do you think we should put?" Sakura asked her kids "GRAPES!" Hyosuke shouted then Akemi suggested strawberries then the list went on and on. "Now we need... baking soda and sour cream for the Cherry-Vanilla Chocolate Cake with Truffle Frosting" Sakura told her kids. After a few hours of finding what they need, they went home.

-

-

Sakura placed the grocery bags beside the door, she and the kids took off their shoes and headed to the kitchen, "We're gonna make the fruit salad first cause it's easier, is that okay with you guys?" Sakura asked and the kids just nodded. Sakura started slicing the fruits and every time she sliced a fruit, Akemi or Hyosuke put it in the bowl.

They heard a rustle coming from one of the bedrooms, it was Karin, she just woke up, Sakura looked at the clock, it was 12:00, they still had 2 more hours till the picnic. Karin rolled her eyes and she went out who knows where. After a few more minutes, Sasuke went out and saw Sakura and the kids making fruit salad.

Hyosuke was the first one to notice that he woke up, he walked up to Sasuke "Sasuke-san? Do you want to help us?" Hyosuke asked, there was something about this kid that made Sasuke agree, Is it because of the kid's charm? Or is it because he has a soft spot for the kid? Nobody knows.

He walked towards the kitchen, Oh how happy Sakura was when he saw him coming, she turned to him "Sasuke are you helping?" Sakura asked, he simply nodded "GREAT! You can cut fruits while I'll start making the cake" Sakura suggested, Sasuke took Sakura's knife, 'accidentally' brushing his hand on hers. Sakura took a bowl and started making the cake.

Sasuke was still slicing the last of the fruits, the kids put the fruit salad on the refrigerator and walked over to Sakura, Sasuke followed them "YUM FROSTING!" _**(A/N: They made this a couple of times so they have the squirting thingy XD which I don't know what's called but I know it exist)**_Akemi walked over to the frosting putting one on her finger then licking it "I WANT SOME!" Hyosuke shouted, but Akemi won't give him some "MOM!" Hyosuke whined. "Akemi give your brother some" Sakura asked her daughter "Okay!" Akemi said.

Akemi walked over to her brother, she put some on her finger and put it in his nose, then she grabbed a cherry and put it in his brother's nose, Akemi started laughing "Mom look It's Rudolf the red nose reindeer!" Akemi said in between laughs, Sasuke chuckled. Hyosuke got the frosting and squeezed it on Akemi's head making her stop laughing.

"Stop it, Akemi, Hyosuke!" Sakura said trying to stop her children "Don't be a party pooper, Sakura, the kids are just having fun" Sasuke said smirking, "Well you think it's funny?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded alittle, Sakura got up and got the frosting and squeezed it in front of Sasuke, his smirk was gone after Sakura was done squirting the frosting in his face. **OH! IT'S ON NOW SAKURA-CHAN! **Sasuke's Inner shouted.

Sasuke grabbed one of the frostings and squirted it all over Sakura's apron and part of her face, Akemi and Hyosuke was laughing at the sides, Sasuke heard them laugh and he squirted them too, soon they started having a frosting fight.

After a few minutes of Frosting Fight, they calmed down, they were still laughing even Sasuke, hard to believe that he liked the frosting fight. The good news is that the cake was still ok and the bad news is that they used all of the frostings and now Sakura has to make another batch again.

They started wiping their faces with a napkin, Sakura missed a spot on her cheeks and Sasuke saw it, "Sakura you have alittle something on your cheeks" Sasuke said pointing at the little frosting, Sakura started touching her face to find where the frostings are but failed, Sasuke walked up to her and _licked _it off of her face, she blushed instantly. She turned away and started mixing the ingredients again.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing but he did, but smirked seeing Sakura flushed. He walked back to the living room _**(A/N: The only thing separating the living room and the kitchen was the counter)**_. He and the kids were waiting for Sakura to finish her frosting, he looked at the clock 1:00, 1 more hour till the picnic.

After the cooling of the frosting, they started putting it on the cake. They finished it at 1:45, the kids designed it with flowers cough-Akemi-cough. They dressed up.

Sakura was wearing a pink strap shirt and white short shorts like this morning. Sasuke was wearing a white shirt with leather jacket and jeans. Akemi was wearing a white T-shirt that said 'Mommy's cupcake' and a pink jeans. Hyosuke was wearing black T-shirt that has some kind of design on it and jeans.

Sakura put the cake on a container and put a lid on the fruit salad. Sasuke carried the cake, Sakura carried the fruit salad, Akemi carried her favourite Barbie and Hyosuke carried a basketball. They started walking to the park, they saw Ino, Shikamaru and their twins there, waiting for them and the others.

Sakura waved at the family, Ino waved back, they walked up to them, Sakura and Sasuke laid the food on the blanket, they sat down beside each other _**(A/N: Maybe too close ;D)**_, Hyosuke gave Kazuki and Kazuhiko their handshake. They headed to the court and were _trying _to play basketball, Hyosuke was good but not great at it.

Hinata and Naruto was the next to arrive they brought, Onigiri and Ramen. Isamu walked over to Hyosuke and the twins and joined the basketball game. "So, Ino, I heard your husband punched Lee?" Naruto 'whispered' to Ino that can be heard by the entire group.

Ino blushed, she already know why Shikamaru punched Lee, "over protective husband" Ino mumbled, _**(A/N: Just to remind you... they made the news the next day XD)**_ Sakura and Hinata giggled, because they were the only one that heard Ino.

Neji and Tenten arrive a few minutes later. They called the boys over to eat, the kids tried to eat the dessert Sakura, Sasuke and the kids made first but stopped by their mothers. "How was the new baby, Hina?" Tenten asked one of her best friend, Hinata smiled "Tiring but happy" Hinata told her, the girls started talking about the baby.

After eating the boys _**(A/N: Sasuke and the other and their kids)**_, played basketball the teams are, Hyosuke, Sasuke, Naruto and Isamu on the first team and Kazuhiko, Kazuki, Neji, Shikamaru and Katsuro on the next team, they had uneven number of members so the team that has 5 players will has to have 1 player sitting down then trade if one of the team member is tired or switch off, every 3 minutes or so.

Shikamaru was the one sitting down. Naruto has the ball right now dribbling it, he passed it to Isamu, he was not that bad either. He dribbled it and shoot but it didn't go in, Neji had the ball right now, her daughter, Miyuki was cheering for her dad. Neji passed it to Katsuro, he was the number one player at his school, he dribbled it. He was dribbling it when Sasuke stole it from him, Sasuke smirked and dribbled it, he passed it to Naruto, he was going to shoot, he threw the ball to the basket...

The ball was now on the air when, Katsuro caught it and smirked at Naruto, he dribbled it back to the other side of the court, he shoot it and it went in Tenten and Miyuki jumped in the air shouting "That's my boy!" or "YOU GOT OWNED UNCLE NARUTO!", the other girls giggled, "IT'S ON KATSURO!" Naruto said, he got the ball, dribbled it, not passing it, he dunked it, Hinata cheered and Naruto started doing a dance.

Shikamaru and Neji switched, Ino started shouting "YOU CAN DO IT SHIKA-KUN!". Katsuro had the ball now he passed it to Kazuhiko but was blocked by the Uchiha. He shoot it, and it went in, Akemi started cheering and Sakura clapped and cheering. The game went on and in the end Sasuke's team won by 1 point, Katsuro was given lots of compliment from the girls and the guys.

It was time to go but Hyosuke asked his mom if he could stay for a little while, Sasuke volunteered to stay with him. Hyosuke was trying to shoot but kept on missing, Sasuke was observing him carefully. Sasuke walked over to Hyosuke, he bent down "Do you want me to help you shoot?" Sasuke asked, Hyosuke looked at him, he smiled and nodded.

Sasuke was giving him tips on shooting the ball. He showed him how he shoots then he helped him hold the ball and shoot it. After a while, Hyosuke got the hang of it and only had a few misses. Sasuke admired this kid for some reason. "Maybe some time I'll help you learn how to play _real_ basketball, does that sound good?" Sasuke suggested, Hyosuke was happy, he nodded again, and they started walking home.

"You know Sasuke-san, I don't have a dad my entire life, but now that your here, I finally had the feeling of having a dad, Thanks" Hyosuke hugged Sasuke, Sasuke was surprised, his eyes soften and patted Hyosuke's head and picked him up. "How old are you?" Sasuke asked, "3 going 4 on January 5th" Hyosuke said, feeling comfortable and safe in his father's arms _**(A/N: Even though he doesn't know yet)**_. "You're going to be a big boy soon" Sasuke smiled. He shuffled his hair.

-

-

_**REVIEW!!!! That was the longest chapter yet :)))))... A little SasuSaku moment there :)**_

**Rivalry board:**

**Sakura**_**:**__ 2 points_

**Karin:**_ 0 :P_

_**Kids:**_

**SasuSaku**: _Akemi and Hyosuke_

**Nejiten**: _Miyuki and Katsuro_

**Naruhina**: Isamu and an unborn baby

**ShikaIno**: _Kazuhiko and Kazuki_

_**Ideas are welcome... if you guys have ideas PM me please...**  
_


	9. Tea Party

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter for My First Love's Children! I have a few ideas for this and this may not be that good ;) but I'll try my best to think as I go. Sorry for my English... I'll try to be as clear as possible XD... ENJOY!**

_Recap:_

_"You know Sasuke-san, I don't have a dad my entire life, but now that your here, I finally had the feeling of having a dad, Thanks" Hyosuke hugged Sasuke, Sasuke was surprised, his eyes soften and patted Hyosuke's head and picked him up. "How old are you?" Sasuke asked, "3 going 4 on January 5th" Hyosuke said, feeling comfortable and safe in his father's arms __**(A/N: Even though he doesn't know yet)**__. "You're going to be a big boy soon" Sasuke smiled. He shuffled his hair._

_End Recap_

**My First Love's Children**

Chapter 9- Tea Party

It's been a week since Sasuke's arrival. He got close to Hyosuke the past few days, he and Hyosuke play basketball together and play darts. However, he was still alittle uncomfortable with the Haruno girls. Akemi was talking to him here and there but not much. Sakura and Sasuke were still uncomfortable with each other, especially what happened when they had the food fight, but they talk but not as much as Akemi with Sasuke. Hyosuke and Sasuke's relationship was so far the best, Hyosuke thinks of Sasuke as his father. Even though they just met a week ago, he felt comfortable with Sasuke. Hyosuke even asked Sasuke if he can call him 'dad', Sasuke was shocked at this question, he felt bad for the kid and agreed.

-

-

Sakura was called to the Hokage Tower by Naruto. Sakura asked Sasuke if he could take care of Akemi and Hyosuke for a while, he nodded and Sakura thanked him. Hyosuke was playing pillow fight with Isamu and Akemi...

Sasuke walked over to Hyosuke and Akemi's room. He opened the door slowly, he saw Akemi sitting on the floor crying with Isamu and Hyosuke comforting her. Sasuke didn't have a chance to observe the kid's room last time because it was dark and he was half asleep, he saw that on the left side the wall were color pink on one side and blue on the other half.

He saw that on the pink side of the room, which he assume is Akemi's side, there were stuff animals on the shelf, and on the ground was a dark pink, fluffy carpet, there was also a white table, Akemi's bed was color white with little tiaras and castles as designs. On the wall above Akemi's bed was a framed kunai _**(A/N: The one Sakura bought for them on chapter 7- Rivals!)**_

On the blue side of the room, which he now knows is Hyosuke's side, there were posters of famous shinobis, Hokages, and the leaf village's sign. Hyosuke's bed was blue and there were black shurikens, kunai knives and there was the leaf village's sign on the center of his pillows and his blanket. Above Hyosuke's bed was another kunai, like Akemi's.

On the middle of the room was a picture of Sakura, Hyosuke and Akemi. Sakura was in the middle, Akemi was on Sakura's right side and Hyosuke on the left, they were all smiling, Sakura had her arms around on her kids' shoulder.

There was pictures on both side of the picture, on the left was Akemi, her palm was on her chin, her elbows was supported by a table, she was winking at the camera. On the right side of the picture was Hyosuke, he had his arms crossed, he was smirking.

Sasuke got back to reality he saw that there were cups and a tea pot on the ground, the cloth on the table was stained with tea, there was a plastic table destroyed, the legs of the table was not attached to the table and there were feathers everywhere. Sasuke walked over to where Akemi was.

He knelt down facing Akemi, she had her fingers on her eye rubbing it. Sasuke looked up to the boys, who were standing. "What happened?" Sasuke asked, he knew that if Sakura got home with Akemi crying she would freak out and because he had this 'fatherly instinct' kicking in. The boys turn their attention to Sasuke.

Isamu elbowed Hyosuke, gesturing him to tell Sasuke what happen. "Well... We were having a pillow fight and I was hitting Isamu and he dodged it and I hit Akemi's tea party" Hyosuke confessed, looking down. Sasuke hn-ed and turned his attention to Akemi who was looking at him.

Sasuke picked Akemi up and walked out of the room. Akemi's head was on Sasuke's shoulder, still crying. Sasuke turned to the boys again, "No more pillow fights till your mom gets home, got it?" Sasuke told them, Hyosuke and Isamu nodded. Sasuke turned back and headed to the living room.

Sasuke sat on the couch and put Akemi on his lap. "Are you okay, Akemi?" Sasuke asked, Akemi shook her head, "My tea party is ruined and Professor Teddy is ruined, see?" Akemi explained showing him Professor Teddy. Professor Teddy had a stain of tea on one of its arm, Professor Teddy had a tux and glasses. Sasuke chuckled, he put his hand on Akemi's head. He took the bear from Akemi's arm, "Let's see if we can fix him?" Sasuke said still had a little smile on.

He put Akemi on the ground, he took Akemi's hand, and they walked to the sink. Sasuke let go of Akemi's hand and lifted her up and put her on the counter so that she could see what he's gonna do.

Sasuke put P.T's _**(A/N: Professor Teddy) **_hand that was stained on the faucet and washed it with soap. He walked over to a small towel that was hanging on the refrigerator's handle, he dried it and gave it back to Akemi. "Are you still sad?" Sasuke asked bending over so that they were face-to-face, Akemi nodded.

"Why are you still sad?" Sasuke asked, Akemi nodded "Because my tea party is ruined" Akemi told him, "Well... that too can be fixed" Sasuke told her, He picked her up and put a blind fold on her. He got a pot and pot water on it and heat it up, while the water was being heat up, he walked back to the room and got the table and other tea party stuff.

He carried it to the living room and fixed it, he put the legs back to the table. He got up and got another cloth from Akemi's room and put it on the cloth on top of the table and put some sandwiches and cookies on the table _**(A/N: He got it from the kitchen cause there were extras :P)**_ He also found some left over cupcakes. Akemi was sitting on the couch with her blind fold still on her.

After the water was heated up, Sasuke started making the tea. He poured it on the pot and put it on the table, he got the chairs from the kid's room and put it on each side. He walked over to Akemi.

"Are you ready to see your tea party?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke saw Akemi nod. He took the blind fold off of her. Akemi's eyes widen and she jumped up and down. Akemi sat on one of the chairs, she had an idea, she took Sasuke's hand and led him to the table, and Akemi left the living room and walked to where the bed rooms were.

Akemi was on her bedroom and saw that her brother was playing darts with Isamu. The boys look at her "Sorry Akemi for ruining you tea party" Hyosuke and Isamu told her looking down. "I will only forgive you if you join our tea party!" Akemi said, Hyosuke and Isamu looked shocked. "If you won't join I'll tell mom" Akemi told them, the boys' eyes widen.

Sasuke was just sitting on one of the miniature chairs, obviously uncomfortable. Sasuke heard a rustle and saw Akemi dragging her brother and Isamu. She arrived and led the boys to the table.

"Okay! So, when holding a cup, _**always**_ have your pinkies out, got it?" Akemi explained to the boys, who nodded, '_Why am I here anyway?' _Sasuke thought _**'because... sweet little Akemi wants you to... so PINKIES OUT!'**_ Sasuke's inner told him. _'Psh'_ Sasuke thought.

Akemi and the boys were still eating, it was interrupted when they saw the door opened, it revealed... Sakura and Naruto. Naruto dropped the doughnut he was eating and laughed his head off, he fell to the ground still laughing, "I can't believe Sasuke is having a TEA PARTY with Akemi, Hyosuke –" Naruto said in between laughs "and Isamu" Sakura continued, giggling. "WHAT??" Naruto stopped laughing and turned to his boy.

"Why are you having tea party with Akemi, Isamu?" Naruto questioned Isamu. "Because they owe me something" Akemi answered "And why are _you_ having a tea party with them?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke, Sasuke shrugged, "Because cool people are invited and Sasuke-kun is cool" Akemi answered again. "I'm cool" Naruto told Akemi "I should be invited too" he continued, Akemi grinned, he put another chair and invited Naruto. Sakura sweatdropped **_'He's so gullible_' **Inner Sakura said slapping her forehead _'You can say that again' _Sakura told her Inner.

The tea party continued but soon after, Naruto and Isamu had to go. Sakura called Sasuke over to talk to him in private, she dragged him on a corner "Sasuke, I have a mission and I have a favor to ask" Sakura told him "Is it '_Can you take care of Akemi and Hyosuke for me?'_" Sasuke asked mocking Sakura, Sakura got irritated but calmed herself down, she nodded "I'll be back in 3 days or so" Sakura explained, "When are you going?" Sasuke asked "Tomorrow" Sakura answered him. "I guess I can" Sasuke answered her coolly, shoving his hands on the pockets of his shorts.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you!" Sakura told her, she grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him down and kissed him on the cheeks. Sasuke's cheeks became alittle red. Sakura realized what she had done, blushed. "Sorry" Sakura mumbled but Sasuke heard her "It's okay" Sasuke told her.

They were now sitting on the couch, the kids were taking a bath "So what's the mission about?" Sasuke asked turning to Sakura "Assisting some guy from the Fukushima clan" Sakura told him also turning to him "Aa" Sasuke answered. "Why do you need to assist him?" Sasuke asked, "Well, he was being a target, and because he had to deliver something to the land of waterfalls" Sakura answered.

The kids were done and went to their room and changed, they walked over to Sasuke and Sakura "Good night Mommy and Sasuke-kun. I had fun today Sasuke-kun! Thank you!" Akemi said and hugged both of them. "Good night Mom and Dad!" Hyosuke said and hugged both of them like Akemi. The kids walked back to their room.

"Dad?" Sakura asked, eyeing him, Sasuke just shrugged. "Well, I think you became close to Hyosuke, Thank you, he needs a guy to talk to" Sakura told him and smiled. She got up and walked to her kid's room, "Guys! Mommy has a mission tomorrow, so Sasuke-kun will have to take care of you, is that okay?" Sakura told them "YUP! Sasuke-kun is cool" Akemi told her mom, while Hyosuke said that it's okay.

-

-

Sasuke's POV

I was walking through my room and I heard Sakura say 'Sasuke-kun' this made my heart leap for a second, I continued walking to my room. I laid down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

-

-

Sakura's POV

Sakura peeked at the living room and saw that Sasuke was not there anymore. She walked back to her room and plopped on her bed, she closed her eyes.

_'I wonder when I can tell Sasuke that he is the father of Hyosuke and Akemi'_ Sakura thought

_**'Just tell him girl!'**_

_'But he may not believe me and say I'm lying or something'_

**_'Girl! You have to tell the boy someday you know?'_**

_'Yah I know! but I'll tell him when the right time comes'_

Sakura fell asleep after talking to her inner.

**That's it guys! REVIEW! Thanks for the reviews! To those who review you guys are awesome! Here's a cookie :))). Sorry for the OOC.  
**

**Rivalry board:**

**Sakura**_**:**__ 3 points_

**Karin:**_ 0 Will she ever get a point? No one knows not even me XD_

_**Kids:**_

**SasuSaku**: _Akemi and Hyosuke_

**Nejiten**: _Miyuki and Katsuro_

**Naruhina**: _Isamu and Hitomi_

**ShikaIno**: _Kazuhiko and Kazuki_


	10. AWTK: Ichiraku's and The Past

**What's up guys? Okay so I forgot to tell you about Sakura's house you don't have to read it cause I will just be describing her house:**

**At the entrance door, if you look at the right there will be a shoe closet, if you look at the left you will see the living room and the kitchen. The only thing that is dividing the kitchen and the living rooms is a red counter with the sink in it. Sakura's house is only one house story, no basement or second floor. The living room is fairly big, and the kitchen, not that much. Beside the living room, on the right, there is a hallway, which is where the bedrooms are. There were 9 doors, 4 on the left and four on the right, there was one on the end of the hallway, double door. The first 2 doors on the left were empty and so were the first 2 doors on the right. The last door on the left was taken by Akemi and Hyosuke. The 3****rd**** door on the right was taken by Sasuke. Right beside Sasuke's room was Karin's. Across from Sasuke's room was the main bathroom. The double door room was taken by Sakura.**

**Next time I'll tell you about their rooms and the living room and the kitchen.**

_Recap:_

_Sakura peeked at the living room and saw that Sasuke was not there anymore. She walked back to her room and plopped on her bed, she closed her eyes._

_'I wonder when I can tell Sasuke that he is the father of Hyosuke and Akemi'__ Sakura thought_

_**'Just tell him girl!' **_

_'But he may not believe me and say I'm lying or something'_

_**'Girl! You have to tell the boy someday you know?'**_

_'Yah I know! but I'll tell him when the right time comes'_

_Sakura fell asleep after talking to her inner._

**My First Love's Children**

_Chapter 10- Alone with the kids: Ichiraku's and the past_

Sakura was woken by her alarm clock; it was 6:00am. Today was her mission to escort one of the clan members from the Fukushima clan. She grabbed her ninja outfit, _**(A/N: like on Shippuden)**_ she grabbed her kunai pouches and added some kunais and shurikens. She got up and put on her Leaf Ninja Head Protector on her head, like a head band. She will be heading out at 8:00, so she could say good bye to her kids and her friends.

Sakura, for the past 2 hours was either, cook her eggs and toast breads and watch soap operas. Sasuke was the first to wake up. He saw that Sakura was still at home and watching some kind of soap opera. Sasuke sat beside her and decided to talk to her about her mission.

"So, who's going with you on the mission?" Sasuke asked not turning to her. Sakura looked at him, "Hinata, Tenten and Ino" Sakura told him "Aa" Sasuke answered. "So do you have anything to remind me about your kids?" Sasuke asked, turning to her, "Hmmm... let me see.... NEVER give the kids too much sugar, if you do, you won't catch them until they lose their energy" Sakura warned him, and Sasuke nodded.

The kids woke up at 7:40. They walked over to the living room and saw their mom and Sasuke talking. Akemi was holding P.T_**(A/N: If you forgot look on Chapter 9)**_ on her right hand and Hyosuke was rubbing his eyes. They walked to them and sat between Sakura and Sasuke. The kids noticed that Sakura was already on her ninja clothes.

"Good Morning, Akemi, Hyosuke" Sakura smiled at them. "Do you want to come with me, until the Konoha gates?" Sakura asked the kids nodded. "Well better get ready or else I'll be going" Sakura warned them, they whined and hopped out of the couch and went to their room.

"Sasuke, you have to come with us so that you could take the kids home" Sakura told him and Sasuke being a cold person hn-ed. He also went to his room to change.

Sakura waited patiently for Sasuke and her kids to arrive. When they were done, they headed out for the door, and shut the door loudly, not caring if they woke Karin up. They were walking through the street of Konoha. Akemi was on Sakura's back and Hyosuke was holding Sakura and Sasuke's hand.

They arrived at the Konoha gate momentarily; Sakura saw that the girls and their families were there too. She walked up to them.

"FOREHEAD, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Ino asked, she only uses the word 'forehead' on her when she is on a bad mood and vice-versa.

"It's 8:01" Sakura told her

"YOUR 1 MINUTE LATE!" Ino shouted, people from houses walked out of their house to see what happened. The gang sweat dropped.

"Well... we better go" Tenten told the guys and their kids. The girls started saying goodbyes to their family. Sakura hugged her kids and kissed their foreheads, Sakura looked up to Sasuke attempting to hug him but he put his hand out to shake? She was about to shake his hand, She saw Sasuke was going to hug her now _**(A/N: AWKWARD! XD... I just got that from Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, a bollywood movie)**_, in the end they just shook hands XP.

"Don't worry girls; we will take care of the kids. It's not like we'll give Katsuro sake or anything" Naruto said, the statement about Katsuro made Tenten crack her knuckles. "Or give the twins _**(A/N: Kazuki and Kazuhiko)**_, bombs or something" Naruto continued, Ino cracked her knuckles too, "Or maybe even drop Hitomi on the stairs or something" This made Hinata twitch "And maybe give Akemi and Hyosuke a lot of candies" Sakura punched the gate almost braking it.

"Naruto!" the girls said in a **very** scary tone, this made the boys back away. "As you can see, we are fully armed right now" Tenten told him, still in a scary voice, "And if you ever do what you just told us about the kids" Sakura continued, "We **will** make you regret what you say, no matter how cute you are" Hinata ended.

Naruto shuddered, the girls and the guy they were suppose to escort walked out of the village, when they were out of sight, the boys headed to Ichiraku's. They sat on the counter, "What do you think we should do?" Naruto asked after ordering his ramen. Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke shrugged and they also ordered.

"Wait! I know what we could do!" Naruto exclaimed. The guys looked at him _**(A/N: The kids are on another table)**_ "Let's talk about the old times" Naruto told them, the guys gave him a questioning look. "I'll tell you about my favourite moment of our team and you tell me yours!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why would we want to do that?" Shikamaru asked, rather bored. Naruto and the others turned to him. "Would you rather eat in silence, looking like we're complete strangers or we talk?" Naruto asked them.

"Fine, if we do this would you shut up?" Shikamaru asked, and Naruto nodded vigorously. "You first Naruto" Neji told him taking a sip on his ramen.

"Hmm... Let's see" Naruto put a finger in his chin, thinking about a good story, "AHA!" Naruto exclaimed, the boys look at him, "One time we tried to sneak into Kakashi-sensei's room..."

_Flashback: (They were 12 in this flashback)_

_Kakashi was late again, and Team 7 was on the bridge. Sasuke was leaning on the railing, calm and patient, he had his eyes closed and his elbow and back on the railing, Sakura was sitting in the railing, slightly annoyed and impatient while Naruto was sitting on the stone floor, he looked really annoyed._

_After 5 minutes of waiting for their sensei to arrive, Naruto finally burst. "THAT IS IT I AM TIRED OF WAITING FOR KAKASHI-SENSEI TO ARRIVE!" Naruto shouted, he stomped, Sasuke and Sakura followed behind him._

_They arrived at Kakashi's apartment, being the ninja's they are, they jumped to his window, and good thing is that his apartment had a balcony._

_They saw that Kakashi's window was open. They took a look at his room. They saw Kakashi, still sleeping. Naruto got angry but didn't shout. Instead, he walked in and looked at his room._

_His head board had the picture of team 7 and his old team picture, there were also some plants and books. Naruto jumped in his room, he walked to a shelf full of his... books. He took a book, and walked back to where Sakura and Sasuke were._

_He asked Sasuke to put fire on a piece of paper, Sasuke gave him a weird look, like he was crazy. "Your an avenger right Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Well, let's get revenge on Kakashi-sensei for being late" Naruto whispered, 'he does make a good point' Sasuke thought._

_Sasuke got up and ripped a paper from Kakashi's desk and used fireball jutsu to put a fire and gave it to Naruto. "Sakura-chan, wake Kakashi-sensei up" Naruto told Sakura, who did what she was told._

_Kakashi had a white cloth covering his mouth and nose, he looked up to see his team in his room and what caught his eye the most was the fact that Naruto was holding his book and a fire, his eyes widen at the sight._

_Naruto grinned at his sensei's expression. He neared the book in the fire. Kakashi was alert and tried to grab the book from Naruto's hand. Naruto dropped it, resulting the book to burn. Kakashi fainted while Naruto and Sakura laughed._

_End of flash back_

"...Then that day was the funniest and the... most painful day we've ever had" Naruto continued, Neji raised his eyebrow "Painful?" Neji asked Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Let's just say that we've learned a lesson that day... NEVER burn the book or else" Naruto explained, gulping.

"How about you, Shikamaru? What's your favourite team moments?" Naruto asked, turning to Shikamaru, everyone looked at him too "Well.... we weren't a team yet but I guess this is my favourite...."

_Flashback: (They are 8 years old)_

_Shikamaru and Chouji was walking through the streets of Konoha, they were asked by their father to go to the Yamanaka estate and bring some kind of food for them._

_It was dark outside, the sign that means it's going to rain. Shikamaru and Chouji brought an umbrella, Chouji also had a raincoat on. Shikamaru was carrying the food._

_Shikamaru and Chouji were walking and talking, they stopped when they heard a noise, someone crying. They looked to the side to see a short haired, blonde girl, crying._

_Shikamaru and Chouji walked up to the crying girl, they saw that the girl didn't have either an umbrella or a raincoat. Chouji offered his umbrella, because he had a raincoat on._

_The girl looked up at them. Shikamaru looked at her sparkling blue eyes. "What's your name?" Shikamaru asked, the girl turned her head towards the boy, "Ino... Ino Yamanaka" Ino told them between sobs._

"_From the Yamanaka clan?" Chouji asked. The girl nodded, "Why'd you ask?" Ino asked them between sobs again. "Because we were asked to go there to bring them food, see?" Chouji lifted the food so that Ino could see._

"_You wanna walk with us Ino-chan?" Shikamaru asked, Ino nodded then smiled. They walked together. Chouji had his own umbrella and Shikamaru and Ino shared one._

_End of flashback..._

"I think that was the day Team 10 met and was born" Shikamaru told them. "I saw your baby picture on your folder... You we're cute, what happened?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru punched his head, causing him to fall off his chair, Naruto grabbed the counter and sat back down on his chair. "Your turn, Neji" Naruto told him, rubbing his head from Shikamaru's punch.

Neji opened his eyes, he had his eyes close the entire time Naruto and Shikamaru told their stories, he was still listening though. "My favourite moment was the time... when Gai tied us together" Neji started,

_Flashback (This was when Naruto and the others was still on the academy)_

_Team Gai was currently waiting for their sensei on the training grounds, Lee was punching a tree, Tenten throwing kunais and shurikens on some random tree and Neji was meditating quietly._

_Gai appeared on the middle log, where Lee was punching and kicking. Gai had something in his back but Tenten and Lee couldn't see, Neji didn't care what he had on his back so he just ignored it._

'_Well, my youthful students, I am going to give you a mission today," Gai told them, the team looked at him "You guys will have this ropes," Gai showed them 3 ropes "and tie it to your hands, Any questions?" Gai asked them, Tenten raised her right hand "Yes, Tenten-chan?" Tenten looked annoyed on what Gai just called her "What's the point of this 'mission'" Tenten asked her sensei, "This exercise will improve your teamwork, and it will help you understand each other"Gai explained"BRILLIANT IDEA, GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted._

_Neji put a roped in his right wrist and it was connected to Tenten's left wrist, Lee's left wrist was connected to Tenten's right wrist. The rope was a meter long. "Good Luck, my youthful students" Gai told them then disappeared._

"_Let's go this way!" Lee told his team pointing at the right, Neji was a slow walker because he was bored... and because he wanted to annoy Lee._

_The Team had everyone's attention, some were laughing and some were gossiping. They were walking, and then something popped into Neji's head._

"_Umm... Guys?" Tenten and Lee turned to him, "How will we go...ahem... do our business?" Neji asked them, "That's easy..." Lee started, and then the team became silent. They were walking and thinking at the same time. They were thinking too much that Tenten didn't see the rock in front of her._

_She tripped and dragged her teammates with her, they all had their faces and hand on the floor, villagers gathered around them, some were laughing again and some were asking if they're alright._

_After a few minutes the villagers went back to what they were doing, "I know how we'll go do out... business!" Lee told his team, "While one is currently on the toilet the others will look away" Lee told them and they agreed._

_End Flashback_

Naruto was laughing, "Did anyone had the guts to do their business while tied to their teammates?" Naruto asked him and he shook his head. After a few minutes of laughing, everyone turned to Sasuke, He sighed "My favourite moment was, when we were at the beach, it was our break..." Sasuke started closing his eyes

_Flashback (It was a month after the book incident)_

_Team 7 was again, waiting for their sensei to arrive, they have been waiting for an hour and 55 minutes, they were all bored and annoyed._

_POOF!_

_Kakashi appeared and had a smile on his face, you can see it through his mask. "Sorry Guys, I was in the Hokage's office" Kakashi explained, Naruto and Sakura was about to say 'LIAR' but this time they had the feeling that he was telling the truth._

"_Why were you at the Hokage's office" Naruto questioned his sensei, "Well... I was told that Team 7 is going on vacation!" Kakashi told them, Sakura and Naruto was jumping for joy."We will leave tomorrow at 7am, Ja ne!" Kakashi, then took off with a 'poof' sound._

"_WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP! WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP!" Naruto repeated the same and Sasuke and Sakura got really annoyed, Sakura punched his head so he could shut up._

_The next day...._

_Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto was on the gates of Konoha with their bags, Sasuke was wearing a white T-shirt with the Uchiha sign at the back and navy blue shorts. Sakura was wearing a baggy T-shirt and green short shorts. Naruto was wearing the same shirt as Sasuke and Sakura but his short was orange._

_Kakashi, surprisingly, was early, even earlier than Sasuke. He was wearing the same shirts as Naruto and Sasuke and his shorts were gray. The whole matching shirts was Kakashi's idea__** (A/N: He must be really excited)**_.

_They were headed to a nearby village, the village was really small, it wasn't important either but, they had the best beach ever._

_They walked to a hotel, "Reservation for Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi told the man in the suit, "AH! Here you are, your rooms are 412 and 413" the man in the suit gave them 2 keys. They went to the elevator, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's room was big, it had 3 beds and 3 closets._

_They unpacked and put on sun screens and they also brought a blanket. They knocked on Kakashi's door, they headed to the beach. They put blankets where they can sit on. Naruto ran to the deck and was kicked in the water by Sasuke. Sakura was enjoying the sun and Kakashi was in the water._

_The next few day was good for them, they played volleyball, Naruto kept on cheating, they were playing tug-of-wars etc._

_End of Flashback_

"We went home a few days later" Sasuke told them opening his eyes. "That was an awesome trip" Naruto told Sasuke, they were silent again. They were recalling memories about them being the Rookie Nine.

"Remember the time when we ate the 'Curry of Life'" Naruto asked laughing

"That was the worst thing I've ever eaten" Neji told Naruto pushing the remaining ramen, he had lost his appetite just thinking about the ramen.

"Psh... You haven't taste Ino's cooking, if she didn't go to the cooking class, we would have been food poisoned" Shikamaru told them

"How about you Sasuke, what is the worst cooking you've ever tasted?" Naruto asked

Sasuke shrugged "I guess Karin's green goo" Sasuke told them. The guys gave him weird looks

"It's a green jelly that moves when you touch it" Sasuke told them, he pushed the ramen bowl away _**(A/N: He was done)**_

The rest of the morning went on like that, they were recalling memories, talking about random stuff. They soon went their way home, they agreed to meet at 2:30 to either train or talk some more.

**That was the chapter... READ AND REVIEW!!!!.... Hope you like it!... I may update either tomorrow or on Saturday! BYE! SEE YAH NEXT TIME!**

**_Kids:_**

**SasuSaku**: _Akemi and Hyosuke_

**Nejiten**: _Miyuki and Katsuro_

**Naruhina**: _Isamu and Hitomi_

**ShikaIno**: _Kazuhiko and Kazuki_

**Rivalry board:**

**Sakura_:_**_ 3 points_

**Karin:**_ 0 Will she ever get a point? No one knows not even me XD_


	11. AWTK: Okaasan's clue to Otosan

**Hi Again ;P Sorry I didn't upload sooner :( I promised you guys upload on Saturday but now I decided to upload today. I will now describe the living room ****:**

**There is a plasma TV on the other side of the door. There is a 3 people couch and there is a love seat, the 3 people couch is facing the TV, and the love seat is on the left side of the 3 people couch or across the bedroom hall. In the middle of the TV and the couches there is a glass table, its legs are black. Beside the bedroom hallways, there were pictures of either, the kids and Sakura, Sakura herself, Akemi or Hyosuke and there were also a couple of picture of Rookie Nine, Team Gai and the Sand Siblings together, there was also the team 7 picture.**

_My First Love's Children_

_Chapter 11- Alone with the kids: Okaa san's clue to oto-san_

Sasuke and the kids were walking back home, Akemi was at Sasuke's back, because she insisted... and because she started fake crying, Hyosuke was at Sasuke's left side. Akemi and Hyosuke were talking; Akemi kept on giggling the whole way to Sakura's place. Sasuke placed his key to the key hole and opened it; he put Akemi down, beside Hyosuke.

Almost instantly, Akemi and Hyosuke ran to the love couch. Sasuke slowly followed the kids. Sasuke sat on the three people couch and sat down with closed eyes. He relaxed, putting his arms at the back of his head.

"Ne, Oto-san?" Hyosuke poked his chest, Sasuke opened an eye and looked at him. "How is it like to have an Oto-san?" Hyosuke asked curiously, Sasuke fully opened his eyes and looked at Hyosuke; he turned to Akemi, who was also looking at him. "Why'd you ask?" Sasuke asked "Because I never get a chance to see my _real_ dad, and I want to ask you, since you had a dad, right?" Hyosuke answered.

Sasuke's head lowered, he remembered how his father used to say 'Be more like Itachi' or 'That's not good enough, try harder', he may had a dad but his doesn't act like a dad to him. Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and turned to Hyosuke and Akemi.

"Well... I do have a dad but... my oto-san doesn't really act like a dad" Sasuke explained as clearly as possible, but it seems like he didn't do a very good job because right now, Akemi and Hyosuke had confused faces.

"How can you have a dad who doesn't act like a dad?" Akemi asked, Hyosuke agreed that he doesn't understand what Sasuke was trying to say.

"You see, I had a nii-san," Sasuke started, the kids both said 'ohh!', "My nii-san is always better than me, he was the favourite of my dad, and my nii-san graduated at the academy at age 7, mastered my clan's kekkei genkai at age 8, became a chunnin at age 10 and became an ANBU captain at age 12, he was my idol... my oto-san wanted me to become like It-, I mean nii-san," Sasuke continued taking a deep breath, he doesn't want the kids to know what his brother's name is, "I'm the exact opposite of my nii-san at the beginning. I didn't get my family's kekkei genkai until I was 12 and I'm still a genin right now," he stopped, he remembered, he was still a genin, he snapped out of his thoughts and returned back to his story, "I think my oto-san never thought of me as his son, but my okaa-san told me that my oto-san always talk about me when I wasn't around, but even if I know that he talks about me, he never treat me like a son" Sasuke finished closing his eyes.

The kids looked at Sasuke, All of a sudden, Akemi and Hyosuke hugged him, "Don't worry, we're here for you know, _oto-san_!" Akemi told him, and Hyosuke agreed, they both hugged Sasuke tighter. Sasuke felt a warm feeling inside him, the feeling when Sakura kissed or hugged him, when they were still going out.

He hesitantly hugged back. A few minutes passed, no one moved from their position, suddenly, Akemi stopped hugging Sasuke looking at him in the eye.

"I wish you're my oto-san, Sasuke-kun" Akemi told him smiling warmly, Sasuke's eye widen slightly, but softened, he somehow opened up to the kids more. "Did your mom ever tell you something about your dad?" Sasuke asked, the kids shook their head, "When we asked her she cried" Hyosuke told him, they stayed quiet for a while, "But she did say something, she said it's a 'clue'" Hyosuke told Sasuke, "What did your mom say?" Sasuke asked, he had to admit, he was pretty curious who this kids father are, or a lot.

"She said, 'Above the cherry blossom tree, a girl deeply in love sat above all, two names are written, one is a familiar name and one holds the answer, but to get to this tree, one first travel to north and climb to the smallest tree' I memorized it" Hyosuke told Sasuke grinning_** (A/N: Sorry I'm not that good XD, but I did try my best :D)**_, Sasuke closed his eyes.

'_I know that their dad's name is carved at a cherry blossom, which is located at north but the only problem is we don't know how far this tree is, we don't know if this tree has been cut down and we might get los and most of all we don't know which cherry blossom tree' _Sasuke thought.

"Did you guys ever climb the smallest tree in the village?" Sasuke asked them, they nodded, "But it was nothing was there" Hyosuke told him then all of them sighed. Sasuke was thinking again, and then something popped in his head.

"Where is this tree?" Sasuke asked, Hyosuke pointed at the bed room hall "Some where in that side of the village" Hyosuke told him, Sasuke took out a compass, he always has one. The arrow pointed at the direction of the TV, the complete opposite of the smallest tree, Sasuke smirked.

"There was nothing there because you're looking at the wrong direction, your okaa-san said, 'to get to this tree, one must travel north', right?" Akemi and Hyosuke grinned and nodded. The kids jumped out of the couch and started jumping and saying 'WE'RE GOING TO FIND OTO-SAN!', "Can we go to the tree? I _really_ want to know who my oto-san is" Akemi told Sasuke, Sasuke thought about it and agreed.

* * *

Sasuke had a compass at his hands right now; he was currently waiting for Hyosuke and Akemi. He turned to Hyosuke and Akemi; he stood up and picked up the spare key Sakura gave him and all three of them are headed to the door.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys but I have to stop here, I want to try and put a cliff hanger here XD, I'm not sure when I'm going to update again but I'll try to do it ASAP. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter, Akemi and Hyosuke are one step closer on finding out who their dad is, ;) will they succeed? Will Sasuke know that he is the father of these kids?**


	12. AWTK: The Search for Otosan

**Hey People! Sorry for the late update****, I had been really lazy, I had been watching The Secret Life of the American teenager and have no time.**

_My First Love's Children_

_Recap:_

_Sasuke had a compass at his hands right now; he was currently waiting for Hyosuke and Akemi. He turned to Hyosuke and Akemi; he stood up and picked up the spare key Sakura gave him and all three of them are headed to the door._

_End of Recap_

_Chapter 12- Alone with the kids: The search for Oto-san_

Sasuke had his precious compass on his right hand, and Akemi on the left. They were completely silent, not even cheerful little Akemi spoke; they were all too focused on the fact that they are going to find out who the mystery man who made Sakura pregnant.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? What's a kekkei nukai?" Hyosuke asked, breaking the silence.

"A kekkei nukai? Do you mean kekkei_ genkai_?" Sasuke asked.

"Yah! What's a kekkei whatever thingy?" Hyosuke answered.

"Well, at your age it's really hard to explain" Sasuke thought about how he can explain what a kekkei

genkai is.

"Let's look at an example, I have the Sharingan, my father, my brother and my whole clan has one, but your mom and Uncle Naruto doesn't have one, because my Sharingan is from my blood, no body aside from my clan has one, no one can have it unless someone from my family gave their eye to a friend or

someone else" Sasuke tried to explain, "Do you understand?"

"Um… Kinda but not really" Hyosuke shook his head, "You said that your clan has the Sharingan, riiight? And that no body will have one except you and your clan, riiight?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Sooo, if you had a baby, it will have the Sharingan too?" Hyosuke asked

"Well, not exactly, there is a possibility that my baby may not have the Sharingan" Sasuke explained.

"Ohh.." with this Hyosuke became silent again, he was thinking of a question to ask Sasuke again

"How are babies made, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

Naruto was sitting at his desk his head buried in the palm of his hand, he was tired, angry and exhausted, he had only been taking care of Hitomi for a few hours and now he was stressed out.

He heard the buzz from his telephone, "WHAT NOW?" He shouted clicking the speaker button.

"Uchiha Sasuke is heading north, Hokage-sama" an ANBU spoke

"So? What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked rather annoyed

"Do you want us to follow him?" the ANBU answered, slightly scared

"I doont caaare!" Naruto said pushing the off button and with that the call ended

He heard a cry coming from Hitomi. He banged his head on the desk and cried, literally.

"WHY ME?" He screamed at the whole world, this only made Hitomi cry harder.

* * *

Sasuke froze at his spot, how will he explain this to 2 3 year old kids how babies are made? He turn to the curious boy.

"Well, Hyosuke, you're too young to know how babies are made, maybe someday, okay buddy?" Sasuke explained, Hyosuke just let it slide and nodded. Hyosuke showered Sasuke with questions like 'What's Sharingan?' or 'Can you show it to me?' and a lot more.

Sasuke was, surprisingly, not annoyed, at all. He looked at Akemi at his side, who was wondering in her own little world. Sasuke shook Akemi's arms, snapping her out of her day dream.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, Akemi shrugged.

Sasuke bent down to her level, "Do you have anything in your mind?"

"I just don't know if daddy will love me, if he leave mommy, that means he doesn't love her, that means he hates us" Akemi answered, she hugged Sasuke, her little arms were around Sasuke's neck, her head resting at his shoulder. He picked Akemi up. He looked at the compass to see if they are still heading at the right direction.

After a few minutes of calming Akemi down, Akemi managed to stop crying and smile. Akemi and Hyosuke played tag the whole way to the smallest tree.

"Sasuke-kun?" Akemi called but Sasuke was still focused on his precious compass to hear.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hyosuke tried but it was still not enough

"SASUKE-KUN!" Both Hyosuke and Akemi shouted, Sasuke turned around but still kept walking "What?"

"There's a-"Hyosuke was cut off when Sasuke bumped into a tree, "tree" Hyosuke continued

"F**k!" Sasuke cursed, he rubbed his soar head, he stumbled to get up, but when he got up, he saw Akemi and Hyosuke had a yellow helmet on and a red sign that said 'STOP' on the middle and both their hands were up in a stop sign too.

Sasuke had a confused look on his face, "You said a bad word!" Akemi started "and now…" Hyosuke continued, "you have to put a dollar at the swear box" Akemi continued, "AND pinkie swear that you will not say bad words again, got it?" Hyosuke explained finishing.

Sasuke sighed, he digged into his pocket to see if he had any spare changes. He found one and put it on the little slot of the little piggy bank. He looked around and checked his compass, the arrow was pointing at the forest in front of him. They were here, the place of the truth…

* * *

"Hush little baby, go back to bed, daddy's gonna buy you a…" Naruto stopped he forgot the lyrics of the song that everyone probably know. "S**t.." Naruto murmured, suddenly when he turned around he saw his son with the stop sign on his hand.

"Dad! You swear for the 10th time! Give me a dollar! And you also swore for the 10th time this day to not swear again remember?" Isamu said, Naruto gave him a dollar, but before Isamu could leave his office,

"Do you know the lyrics of Hush little baby?" Naruto asked his son

* * *

'_This is gonna be hard considering the fact that the trees are all the same height now' _Sasuke thought, he groaned.

"Okay, we have to climb each and every one of this tree got it?" Sasuke explained.

"Yay! I'm good at climbing trees!" Hyosuke said, he started climbing trees, he used his feet to push him up.

Akemi was struggling on climbing a tree, Sasuke saw her and gave her tips about climbing trees, after a while, she manage to do it.

Sasuke was walking on trees, so far none of them succeeded on finding the said tree.

"Found one!" Hyosuke shouted, almost instantly, Sasuke jumped down from the tree and walked over to Hyosuke's tree, he sat down beside him. He looked at the carved tree…

_I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER! _

"Hyosuke, It said, I love peanut butter…" Sasuke told him, all three of them sighed. They started climbing trees again.

Akemi and Hyosuke were tired they've been climbing trees for the last hour and now they are tired and exhausted.

"You guys stay here, I'll keep looking okay?" Sasuke told them as he started climbing another tree, he was not tired at all, he had had worse experience.

This tree was probably his 50th tree; he climbed the top of the tree, he saw that there was a carve , you can't really see it now, but you can still see it,

_Sakura + Sasuke= Love_

The letters made him really woozy and dizzy, he was the father of this kids, the kids he got really close to, the kids he treated like his own kids _was_ his real kids. He doesn't know what to feel, happy that this kids were his, angry that Sakura hadn't told him or sad because he left his first love carrying his children.

He jumped down for the tree, he walked over to where the kids were resting, he didn't know what to say, how will he say that he was their father?

Hyosuke was the first to notice that Sasuke was heading to them, he smiled brightly, he gave Sasuke a wave. Sasuke sat in front of the kids.

"I know who your dad is…" Sasuke stated quietly, the kid's eyes widen

"But, before I tell you who this man is, I want you to know that this man never meant to hurt your mom, okay?" the kids nodded

"Your father is…"

* * *

Naruto was still at his office sleeping, Hitomi just went to sleep a few minutes ago, he heard his phone ring, he hit the speaker's button and heard his wife's angelic voice,

"Hi Naruto-kun! How's Hitomi and Isamu?" asked his wife

"Oh, you know, Hitomi's non-stop crying and me putting money in the swear box, the usual" Naruto told his wife

"Your father is.. me…" Sasuke said slowly.

**That's the chapter :D Hope you liked it, sorry if it's short :( REVIEW please? What will the kid's reaction to who their father is? Will Naruto put more money on the swear box?**


	13. AWTK: I'm your dad

**Heeeyyy! Amaya here :D just writing/typing yet another chapter of My First Love's Children! WOOT! Last Chapter was REALLY short, sorry about that XD, Thank you a soo much for those who reviewed :D**

_My First Love's Children_

_Recap:_

_Naruto was still at his office sleeping, Hitomi just went to sleep a few minutes ago, he heard his phone ring, he hit the speaker's button and heard his wife's angelic voice,_

"_Hi Naruto-kun! How's Hitomi and Isamu?" asked his wife_

"_Oh, you know, Hitomi's non-stop crying and me putting money in the swear box, the usual" Naruto told his wife_

"_Your father is.. me…" Sasuke said slowly._

_Chapter 14- Alone with the kids: I'm your dad_

"Your father is… me" Sasuke said slowly, he heard the kids giggle,

Not exactly the reaction you wanted to get, when you say you're their dad, is it?

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked the laughing children

"Stop lying Sasuke-kun, we know you love us, we know if you love someone you'll never leave them, that's the Sasuke-kun I know" Hyosuke answered in between laughs, he and Akemi both had tear on their eyes, for laughing too much.

Sasuke sighed _'How could they not believe me'_ Sasuke thought, he waited for the kids to calm down,

Hyosuke calmed down after alittle while but Akemi still had the giggles.

"Sasuke-kun, who's our REAL dad?" Akemi asked

"I told you, I am YOUR father" Sasuke answered looking serious,

"Daddy?" Hyosuke said, believing Sasuke now.

Shikamaru was home, sleeping, no surprise, he had been taking a 'nap' for the whole time since the guys went home.

He had a dream about being in the clouds with Ino, he was interrupted when he heard something from the bathroom, he opened his eyes slowly and groaned. Shikamaru got up from his beloved bed and walked to the bathroom.

He turned the door knob, it was locked. He knocked on the door, but nobody dared to answer. He went to his son's room and saw that only Kazuki was there watching TV.

"Where's your brother?" Shikamaru asked,

"What brother?"

"Kazuhiko? Your Twin? Remember him?"

"Oh! That brother" Kazuki nervous laugh, "He's… He's… You know…"

"No, Kazuki, I DON'T know"

"He's… He's... ADOPTED BY ALIENS!" Kazuki fake gasped,

"Okay, correction, number one it's ABDUCTED, number 2 you suck at lying. Now, where's your brother?"

"How would you know that Kazuhiko is not adopted by aliens, huh dad?"

"Because, ALIENS DOESN'T EXSIST!" Shikamaru said slowly.

"YES THEY DO!"

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"YES THEY DO!"

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"YES THEY-" Kazuki was interrupted with a scream of "IT'S DONE" coming from the bathroom.

Shikamaru stood up and tried to pick lock the bathroom door, pick locking doors were not Shikamaru's specialties, so it might take a while

They sat there under the 'Tree of Truth', quiet as ever, it's not the peaceful quiet but an awkward quiet. They had been sitting there for 5 minutes, nobody dared to talk or move.

Sasuke was just in the same shock as they were the first time he found out he was the father, Hyosuke was the first to believe him, and as soon as Hyosuke believe him, Akemi did too.

Sasuke looked at his watch, it was 1:30, an hour more till he get to see Rookie nine again.

"Are you guys okay?" Sasuke asked, the twins didn't move, they just sit there looking deep in thought.

"Why'd you leave mommy?" Akemi asked, hiding her green eyes in her bangs,

Sasuke looked at his daughter, he was speechless.

"Didn't you love mommy?" Hyosuke asked,

Again, he was speechless.

The awkward silence was back,

"Look…" Sasuke started, he looked at the kids who were both hiding their beautiful eyes,

"I didn't… I didn't know your mom was pregnant when I left her, okay? This is my first time hearing this too you know, but I do know that I felt guilty on leaving your mom like that, I should've checked if she was pregnant first, trust me, if I knew that your mom was pregnant, I would've stayed and be a father to you guys, now that I learned that I'm a father, I feel so f******g stupid" Sasuke told them, slapping his forehead

"We forgive you" he heard his children say, he looked up and was now facing the swear bow but what caught his eyes is the second box that was labelled 'mean words'.

It had been 3 minutes since Shikamaru started pick locking the door, and finally, he heard the door knob click.

He opened it, and saw Kazuhiko on the bathroom floor with a bucket of water in between his legs and he was putting something in the bucket,

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked eyeing the bucket of water,

"I'm doing an experiment!" Kazuhiko replied smiling hugely, he had Ino's smile.

"What kind of experiment?" Shikamaru asked, scared

"It's called, 'Mommy's hair thingy and Daddy's body wash thingy Experiment'!"

He did something unShikamaru-like, he fainted, _'Ino's going to kill me' _was his last thought before he 'took a nap' on the floor

Sasuke and the kids were heading home, they started talking again. Akemi was in Sasuke's arm and Hyosuke was holding on to Sasuke's pants.

Villagers were looking at them. They knew about Sasuke being the father of the kids but kept it a secret form Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored the stares coming from the villagers and kept spending time with his kids. He was happy that these kids forgave him for leaving them, but he still had the slight guilt inside him, was it because of Sakura? He doesn't know

"Ne, Sasuke kun?" Hyosuke tugged at his pants,

"Hn?"

"Do you still love mommy?" Hyosuke asked curiously

"…" he didn't answer, _'do I love Sakura? No I don't, I decided that I don't love her since the day I left, but maybe, just maybe I do, I mean I love her as a friend but as a lover, do I?'_ Sasuke thought

"Well? Do you?"

"I..I…" Sasuke stuttered, _'Uchihas NEVER stutter, stop stuttering me!' _Sasuke thought

Akemi was impatient, she also wanted to know if her daddy loves her mommy like a normal family.

"I… don't know" Sasuke whispered the last part under his breath

"Why? I mean Isamu said his mommy and daddy love each other, he said that his mommy and daddy ALWAYS kiss and hug and say 'I love you' to each other and more kissies" Hyosuke told him

"I, don't know if I love mommy, because, it's been a long time since we actually go out and do those… thingies on the movie where you go out and hold hands and all those other stuff" Sasuke tried to explain,

"Why don't you just kiss mommy and tell her you love her?" Akemi asked

"Because, when you say you love someone you have to mean it, for example, would you say you love… that boy over there-" Sasuke pointed at some random kid, "- and tell him you love him?"

Akemi shook her head, "No because that will hurts his feelings, when he finds out I don't like him"

"Exactly, If I tell mommy that I love her, and then she finds out what do you think she'll do?" Sasuke said

Akemi started thinking, her index finger was on her lower right lip, her green orbs were looking at the ceiling, "She'll cry… then she'll punch you… and she'll say bad words… and-"Akemi said counting with her fingers. She was cut off when Hyosuke said "We get it"

Sasuke looked at the time, 2:25, time to head to Ichiraku's. He started heading to the ramen shop, with the kids talking about love, which Sasuke tried to ignore, but ended up listening to the conversation.

**THAT'S the chapter! Thank you soooo much for the reviews :O that was a lot :D, REVIEW! Again, please?**


	14. Author's Note: MUST READ!

Hey it's Amaya here! AND I'M ALIVE! Sorry for the late upload, I've been sick quite a lot lately and right now I have a sore ear DX, and I won't be uploading any chapters because I have to edit some chapters in this story. I have a lot of grammar mistakes, sorry about that people. I try and edit chapters ASAP but for now I want to let you guys know that I won't be uploading NEW chapters.

But I promise you guys that **I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! **

-Amaya

Ps: my updates on the chapters are gonna be really slow now

PSS: I will be changing the age of the kids:

Akemi, Hyosuke, Isamu, Myuki (Neji and Tenten'sdaughter, she wont be mentioned alot) Kazuki and Kazuhiko (Shikamaru's and Ino's twin, they wont be mentioned alot either): 5 years old

Katsuro: 13 years old ( Neji and Tenten's son, though he won't be mentioned a lot either)

I will change their age in the chapters.


	15. AWTK: Banished

**Hey Guys I'm Back! :D I've been very lazy lately and to those who haven't read the previous Author's Note… READ IT! There is an announcement on Akemi, Hyosuke and the others' age. I changed my mind on focusing on just editing the story, I will be updating too. **_**Dedicated to **_

_**My First Love's Children**_

_Recap:_

_Akemi started thinking, her index finger was on her lower right lip, her green orbs were looking at the ceiling, "She'll cry… then she'll punch you… and she'll say bad words… and-"Akemi said counting with her fingers. She was cut off when Hyosuke said "We get it"_

_Sasuke looked at the time, 2:25, time to head to Ichiraku's. He started heading to the ramen shop, with the kids talking about love, which Sasuke tried to ignore, but ended up listening to the conversation._

_Chapter 14- Alone with the kids: Banished_

Instead of hanging out with the gang, Sasuke decided to spend time with his kids. _**(A/N: SOOO OOC sorry to those people who hate that DX) **_Sasuke led his kids to Sakura's house. He had Akemi in his arms and Hyosuke on his back.

Villagers stared at them, some in anger, some in happiness, people had angrier because they still don't trust Sasuke and some are happy for Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke used the spare key Sakura gave him, he twisted the key and pushed the door open.

Hyosuke jumped from Sasuke's back and quickly ran to the couch and layed in it. Sasuke put Akemi on the other couch.

"Daddy? Wh-"

"I KNEW IT!"

All 3 of them turned to the _annoying_ voice. Karin stood there with an ugly look on her face _**(A/N: SHE'S ALWAYS UGLY)**_

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked innocently

"I knew that the moment I laid eyes on those two brats that they might be yours. Since the day you dumped me, I did alittle research, I followed the b*tch on her mission and I heard her talking to the other b*tches about when she was going to tell you"

'_So Sakura WAS going to tell me?'_ Sasuke thought,

"But the b*tch is too much of a chicken to actually tell you" Karin stated, she still had that frown that made her face uglier.

"You know that you're not supposed to leave" Sasuke told her, no emotion at all,

"I don't care, nobody's gonna tell the hokage" Karin explained.

"Hello, Uncle Naru?..." Hyosuke was on the phone, he paused on something Naruto said,

"Yah, we're still alive", There was another pause,

"… I wanna tell Uncle Naru that the girl with the ugly red hair, I forgot her name, was it Candy or something-" Hyosuke paused, Sasuke heard a mumble of Naruto's voice,

'_That dobe, he's so loud, why is he my best friend?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Myyy Point isssss... she left Konoha without asking Uncle Naru's permission" Hyosuke told Naruto,

Karin was about to tackle Hyosuke to the ground, but Sasuke stepped on her way.

A loud _noise_ was heard from the phone that Hyosuke had to take his ear away from the phone.

The moment Hyosuke set the phone back to his place; Naruto came bursting to Sakura's door, almost breaking it.

Naruto had Hitomi on his arms and a really tired Isamu holding his hand.

"Sorry I'm slow, I had to be careful, I might drop Hitomi, if I go too fast" Naruto explained not even giving a hint of exhaustion,

"You don't have to get here so fast, I can hold her" Sasuke said sitting on the couch.

"Sorry I just LOVE giving people, especially b*tches/ b*stards their punishment" Naruto told Sasuke, "So.. Karin's punishment…. Hmmm" Naruto thought about it.

"Why did you leave town anyway?" Naruto asked

"I was-" Karin started

"She was stalking mommy!" Akemi answered for her.

Naruto had a WTF face, Naruto thought about Karin's punishment again.

"Since you disobeyed my order AND stalk ninjas in mission, you could've ruined the mission!"Naruo told Karin.

"They were just assisting the Fukushima guy" Karin said.

"Well, you could've been followed by missing ninjas and then they attack my special, Hina chan-" Naruto said having anime tears, imagining Hinata dead, Naruto continued to rumble about what might happen to Hinata… and sometimes the others.

After a while Naruto finished talking about the consequences that might happen.

"Just give me the freaking punishment!" Karin said impatiently.

"You are banished from Konoha forever!" Naruto declared,

"WHAT! ALL I DID WAS FOLLOW THEM!" Karin shouted,

"Karin, Just shut up, do you want him to give you the whole Hinata speech again!" Sasuke said emotionlessly

Karin stomped her way to her room, when she was out of sight Sasuke turned to Naruto,

"You do know that you went too far on her punishment, right?" Sasuke told Naruto, who had a big grin on his face and a peace sign.

"I know… I just want her out of Konoha" Naruto explained,

Akemi and Hyosuke sweatdropped,

"KARIN! YOU ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET YOUR UGLY FACE OUT OF KONOHA OR I WILL GET THE ANBU TO DO IT FOR YOU!" Naruto shouted

"ALRIGHT! AND I'M NOT UGLY!" Karin shouted back from her room

In a few minutes, Karin had bags in her hands,

"Where are your bags, Sasuke kun?" Karin asked

"Who said I'll be going with you?" Sasuke asked,

Naruto made a buzzing noise, "Time's up!"

ANBUs came out of nowhere everywhere, taking Karin by her elbow and kicked her ass out of Konoha, literally.

"Well, Time for me to call Hina-chan and the others for their report, BELIVE IT!" Naruto took Hitomi in his son's arm and practically drag him to the Hokage Tower

Sasuke, Hyosuke and Akemi sat on the couch.

"I want ice cream, daddy!" Akemi whined,

"Hn… but only one scoop" Sasuke stood up and walked to the refrigerator, Akemi and Hyosuke followed.

Sasuke gave Akemi the strawberry flavoured one and Hyosuke the Tomato flavoured one _**(A/N: XD)**_, Sasuke took one of each for himself.

All of them ate their ice cream, talking about random things.

**I'll end it here :3 sorry if it's short, I'll try to make an even longer chapter next time and sorry for the late update :(**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! WE'VE REACH **_**100 REVIEWS**_**! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO Tanaka InuTasha cause she's the 100****th**** reviewer!**

**I will also be creating a sequel for my story What Happened in Marriage and Family Class which will be a series, if you guys have time read it :3**

**REVIEWS ARE CERTAINLY WELCOME!  
**


End file.
